Blackwater AZ Never Before!
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: A series of one-shots btwn Leah & Jacob following each letter of the alphabet. Following KeiKatJones, Sentinel10 & Cucumber07 guidlines. *rating may change but no lemons*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight only plots & things not mentioned in the series._

_**AN**__: Wouldn't have even considered doing this if __**shouldabeenblonde**__ hadn't suggested I do, so if it sucks blame her ;) this is dedicated to you doll muah!_

_**Blackwater AZ Never Before.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A is for argument<strong>_

"What do you think Major?"-Jacob said as he shifted in his seat for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Well Mr. President I believe we have been smart, cautious, and careful enough and now it's time for us to move. We aren't dealing with people who will say one thing and do another or talk a lot rhetoric then sit on their asses sir. If they said it they will do it, so we need to act now or the world as we know her will end."-Major Jasper said sitting upright as all soldiers with honor and dignity do when in the presence of a superior no less the President of the United States. Jacob sat taking in everything Major Jasper has just told him, considering every last alternative to avoid certain death or unnecessary war.

"I believe you're right, but they have talked before and done nothing I cringe to think what will happen if they indeed are bluffing and we move."-he said shifting yet again and looked to his right when he heard a very loud and impatient sigh.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us Madam Vice President?"-he said turning his body to face her knowing she was about to chew him out. Sometimes he felt like he worked for her instead of the other way around.

"Actually there is. We have been sitting here for the past week wasting time with debates and trying to have peace talks with them and we all know there is no peace when it comes to the Middle East, so not only are we wasting time, but we're risking millions of lives."-Vice President Leah said as she sat forward to assert her position not only as Vice President, but the subject at hand.

"And if we move we could be taking more innocent lives and for no reason. Are you willing to risk that?"-he said leaning forward himself

"Yes."-she simply said without hesitation or missing a beat.

"That's easy for you to say you're not the one who will declare war or the one who will be out there putting your life on the line as well as taking those innocent lives you're so quick to dismiss."-he said trying to control his temper and reestablish who was President.

"Major Jasper is the one who will have to declare war not you the President doesn't hold the power you need his permission and he just gave it to you. And as far as me not being over there ready to aim, shoot, and fire and possibly die- well get me a gun and a plane because I am _more_ than willing if that means keeping not only the country, but the _world_ safe from a disaster that is abruptly approaching."-Leah hissed glaring at him, but before he could respond Secretary of Defense broke in.

"Nineteen minutes until nuclear capability sir."-Secretary of Defense Embry said as he sat nervously on the other side of President Jacob. Jacob began to sweat even more and yanked his tie from around his neck to loosen the tension, but was unsuccessful.

"Sir if we move we need to move now, so it would be most effective."-Major Jasper said gravely knowing either way this is a lose-lose situation. Jacob sighed heavily with literally the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Prime Minister Carlisle what do you think; this will affect your country as quickly as it will ours."-President Jacob said turning to face the screen where Carlisle's face was plastered alongside his Deputy Prime Minister Edward. Leah rolled her eyes not caring who saw.

"I think we all know what he's going to say. Peace and butterflies, love to all."-she said in a sugary sweet voice with a huge grin on her face while hugging herself before it fell and she rolled her eyes once again.

"Leah!"-President Jacob hissed under his breath

"What? You think I give a fuck if I offend them when the world is about to be annihilated because you fools want to sing Kumbaya and hold hands while Iran is about to drop a bomb on us?"-she said balling her fist as she glared at the men before her. Major Jasper silently agreed and Secretary of Defense Embry simply wanted this to be over so he could go home and hold his wife and kids.

"That's enough L-"

"Pleas- please let's all just calm down tensions are high and everyone is on edge there's no need for us to turn against one another."-Prime Minister Carlisle said with his hands up in surrender.

"You damn right tensions are high because we're about burn from the inside out!"-Vise President Leah shouted and stood to begin pacing the floor.

"Just…try and relax."-Jacob said as he too began to panic with every word Leah spoke. In truth he knew she was right, but he just didn't see how using violence would make them any better than Iran. Leah huffed and continued to pace and talk to herself.

"I'm with Vice President Leah, you need to go in now or all of us will be fucked because you're too much of a faggot to do anything."-Paul, President of Mexico said from the monitor next to Prime Minister Carlisle's.

"We didn't ask for your input President Paul and I don't see your sorry ass country doing anything. You talk big, but you do nothing and hide behind us while bitching we aren't doing enough. So unless your piss poor excuse for a country is actually going to do something shut your ass up!"-Jacob boomed not liking President Paul's attitude not just from today, but ever since he was elected; his election still seems fishy if you asked Jacob.

"Say what you want, but if the United States was my country with all its resources and capabilities I would have leveled the entire Middle East by now instead of kissing their asses. I know why your dragging you're feet, it's because the White House was reinforced to withstand a nuclear attack, so you four are safely tucked away while the rest of us are fucked!"-he said glaring and slamming his hand on his desk.

"Ten minutes until nuclear capability sir."-Embry said in a shaky voice and everyone in the room became silent and looked to Jacob.

"Carlisle."-he said looking at the screen and Leah crossed her arms knowing he was about to waste time they surely didn't have.

"I believe we should wait and see what happens. For years Iran has been claiming nuclear capability and even showed signs of working towards it, but never having the actual resources to do so. I believe they are using this as a scare tactic to get us to move first so they can scream injustice and justify whatever actions they may take."-he said in his always calm voice

"With all do respect Prime Minister, we have been dealing with this far longer than you have and while yes they didn't have all they needed for what they were planning they have been secretly aided and assisted by China and Russia with the knowhow, resources, and funding they lacked. At this point in time they are more than able to follow through on their threats and I whole heartedly believe that they indeed will. If we don't act now then we die it's as simple as that."-Major Jasper interjected still sitting in his upright position, but more eager as time ticked on and his wife Alice face began to play in his mind.

"I guess we have to agree to disagree. I know how hard this decision must be for you all and I am sorry to do this, but I've ordered our troops to stand down. We're going to wait it out and see what happens and pray we are right."-Deputy Prime Minister Edward said with his fear showing on his face.

"I understand. I pray you _are_ right and thank you for your continued alliance throughout not only my Presidency, but all the years our countries have been united. Good luck and God bless Canada."-Jacob said standing and bowing his head

"We also extended our thanks to you and may you be safe and true in your decision. God bless America."-Carlisle said sadly then he and Edward bowed their heads as well before the screen went back to the United States flag.

"Good, now that we got those pussies out of here let's give the order and end his shit!"-Paul said still there even though everyone else had forgotten him.

"A part of me hopes they can launch so your sorry ass can be incinerated."-Jacob hissed before cutting his communication. Now it was just the four of them in the Oval Office waiting on Jacob's final and possibly last order as President and man.

"Sir…"-Jasper said extending his phone. Commander Sam had been in constant communication as he and his right hand Jared awaited orders Jasper would belay from the President, but now he demanded to talk to Jacob directly because they couldn't wait any longer.

"Hello…"-Jacob said tightly trying to remain in control.

"Mr. President sir, we are still standing by awaiting your orders."-Sam said into the phone

"What's that in the background?"-Jacob asked hearing shouts and clanking.

"The men are getting antsy sir and are scared shitless and we've run into a few insurgents who are having fun at our expense with our temporary cease fire order and are throwing rocks over the border at us."-Sam shouted over the yelling going on around him.

"How are the men doing?"-Jacob asked eyeing the faces in the room only imagining how the soldiers must feel.

"In all honesty sir, they would be doing a lot better if we could move in."-Sam said trying to give him a hint. Jacob looked around the room then at the clock; fuck, five minutes!

"Stand by."-he said and handed Jasper the phone

"Five minutes unt-"

"I know how long we have Embry!"-Jacob shouted pulling at his hair. Embry nodded and backed away to give him room, but Leah filled it quickly.

"Yep five minutes Jacob, five! We can have their asses down in less than three and stop this shit if you just give the fucking order."-Leah exclaimed throwing her hands in the air wildly; Jacob spun to face her.

"Don't you think I know that, but if we go in with violence we're no better than they are!"-he yelled and Jasper and Leah looked at him like they were ready to kill him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're no better by killing TERRORIST who can literally end the fucking world are you fucking serious? If we don't kill them we are worse than they are because we did nothing and let the world meet its end!"-she yelled and hissed glaring at him; Jacob balled his fist.

"Be quiet Leah."-he said without looking at her trying to keep from exploding. He knew she was right, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it-what if he was wrong and started an unnecessary war?

"I don't know why you became President or why I agreed to be your Vice President knowing how pathetic you are."-she continued, ignoring him.

"Leah I'm warning you."-he said huffing as his veins popped out his arms and neck.

"You are nothing-"

"Leah…"

"But a-"

"I'm warning you."

"Pussy!"-she hissed

"That's it everybody but Leah out!"-he shouted and it could be heard down the hall. Jasper and Embry swiftly left the room with one more pleading look for Jacob to not argue and just fucking do something before everyone died.

"I'm the President do you hear me- not you me, you are _my_ _Vice_ President you do as _I_ say. You will _not_ disrespect me in front of my men again are we clear?"-Jacob hissed as he held Leah in a vice grip searing her with his gaze. She shoved him them poked him in the chest.

"In three minutes there won't be a next time."-she said in a serious tone and he braced his hands on his desk with his head hung.

"Jacob I'm not cold hearted I'm a realist and the reality is, they are going to kill us and whoever is left in the world after they're done will have to bend to their every will and sick torture. We don't have time Jacob, please I am begging you make the decision…the right one."-she whispered laying her head on his back and letting a tear slide down her cheek. He slumped more and didn't even lift his head when he buzzed Jasper and Embry back into the room. He held out his hand behind him and Jasper extended the phone.

"Commander Sam…continue to cease fire and stand down we're going to wait it out and see what happens. Fall back to stand with Canada."-he said hoarsely and Leah gasped and backed away shaking her head in disbelief as Embry's eyes began to fill with tears and Jasper stood motionless still in his military formation, but on the inside he died and said a silent goodbye to his wife. Jacob tossed the phone back on the desk with his head still low not wanting to look up and see the disappointment on their faces…especially Leah.

"One minute thirty seconds until nuclear capability sir."-Embry said as his voice cracked and tears silently fell. When Jacob finally looked up Leah was looking at him with tears pouring out of her eyes and her hands were balled in tight fist.

"Leah-"

"How could you?"-she whispered still in shock

"I had no choice."-he said feebly and took a step towards her.

"You are a fucking coward!"-she hissed then slapped him with everything she had across the face. It hurt like hell, but Jacob knew he deserved it because he knew Iran would launch and they would die, but he continued to hold out hope that he was wrong.

"I'm sor-"-she cut him off with another slap then walked over to the window looking out over the field. Each of their phones began to ring and buzz with their loved ones wanting to say goodbye. They already knew that if they didn't receive a call or text by this time that the order to stand down was given and they might not live through whatever would happen next. No one answered not wanting to hear the panic, terror, and sadness in their loved ones voices. Embry plopped onto the couch and pulled out a picture of his wife and four children wanting that to be the last thing he saw and their lives to be the last thing he thought of. Jasper walked over to the other window and pulled out a picture of Alice and kissed it before pinning it to his uniform; he wanted to die with her with him in some form or other.

"Nice day to die. These walls probably won't even last two seconds."-Leah said quietly as Jacob came up behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't know that and stop it we're not going to die."-he whispered into her hair and didn't even sound convincing to himself.

"Ten seconds."-Embry said as he began to quietly sob over his picture and Jasper closed his eyes and for the first time in his adult life allowed himself silent tears. Leah turned in Jacob's hold and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest and he could no longer hold back his own tears and cried into her hair as he kissed it and whispered _it's going to be alright_ repeatedly.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"I love you."-Leah and Jacob both said pulling back to look at the other.

One…

A boom louder than thunder could be heard followed by screams throughout the white house and the surrounding outside to unsuspecting citizens. A large white and gray puff of smoke rose in the distance before pausing causing it to become eerily still and quiet for only a moment.

"I'm sorry, I love you."-Jacob cried before kissing Leah knowing it would probably be the first and last time he would ever be able to do so. They kissed desperately as their tears fell and Jasper and Embry shook hands as the eerie quiet ended and the White House shook as the white cloud angrily raced towards them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ Hope you like! Busy this week this is all I have time for; took a study break & decided to give a go. Don't compare my work please or you'll be disappointed lol I'm not ashamed to admit I am nowhere near on their levels. I've only been writing since November, so I'm going to use that as an excuse if you don't like it lol. But seriously if __**KeiKatJones, Sentinel10, **__or __**Cucumber07**__ don't like it or I didn't follow the rules let me know and I'll fix it or take it down. If I end up really liking a one-shot more than likely I'll make it a full story eventually or a short story, who knows I might have 26 new stories by the time this is fin._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…& I'll buy you garlic! No seriously you'll want it I saw Dr. Oz & there was a lady with THOUSANDS of tiny parasites IN her body & one had a FIFTY FOOT (15.24 meters) long parasite &they said garlic can help kill them. That was truly __**disgusting**__, so yeah ran out and bought a butt load of garlic._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Twilight or its characters only the plot._

_**AN**__: So sorry it's so long I tried my hardest to shorten it plz forgive me. If you know my work you know it's hard as bricks for me to write one shots. Hope you enjoy…_

_**B is for Ball- **social gathering for dancing__, party_

* * *

><p>"So, Leah has anyone asked you to the costume ball yet?"-Kim asked smirking.<p>

"Yeah,"-Leah sighed as she eyed the table, _his_ table as they walked pass.

"Oh my gosh he asked you, Sam Uley actually asked you out?"-Angela squealed, but kept her voice in a low whisper so he wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"No, he didn't."-Leah said frustrated.

"Watch it bitch."-Emily said as she bumped past Leah, making her spill her drink.

"Aww orange juice is a good color on you Blackwater."-Bella laughed as she high fived Emily.

Bella and her click of bitches think they're just the shit at school and walk around hopping on every guy's dick, sometimes literally they are sluts, and make all of the other females' lives a living hell. For some reason they take pleasure in bothering Leah and her friends, but most of all Leah. Minus Bella, they've all known each other since they were little; the town isn't very big. They used to get along when they were younger until Bella moved to town and took her title as number one bitch. The other girls in Bella's click latched on seeming as if they were just waiting for the chance to show their true colors, but were chicken to do so until she gave them the opportunity. Bella took charge and their click formed to the bitches you see before you.

"It's Clearwater bitch; if you knew how to read and write you'd know that."-Rachel yelled after them.

"Please, she can't even spell her own name."-Tanya scoffed

"It's not like it matters; nobody knows who she is anyway you're lucky we even acknowledged her or you for that matter."-Jessica said with a stick up her ass. She doesn't even like Bella she just latched onto her to get attention form guys and make the other girls jealous.

"Come over here and say that to my face bitch."-Leah said, clenching her food tray tightly.

"Oh please,"-Emily snorted. Leah dropped her tray and that drew the attention of the entire lunchroom; she began to slowly stalk forward.

"Line up; I'll take each of you bitches one by one or since you're all talk and no skill I'll beat the shit out of all three of you together."-she hissed and the lunchroom oohed and ahhed as they gathered around the group. Kim, Rachel, Tanya, and Angela stayed back because they knew not to get in Leah's way when she got like this, which was rare meaning she must be royally pissed. Bella and her click tried to snort and act unaffected, but you could almost smell the fear rolling off of them.

"Ugh, come on we don't have to deal with her."-Emily said as she tried to make a quick escape.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to catch flees from touching her."-Jessica added

"Ha, it's one of her and three of you yet she has you running. You bitches ain't tough!"-Paul shouted from his spot up front and the lunchroom laughed, making the bitch click embarrassed.

"Fine, we were trying to be nice."-Bella said, turning back around to face Leah.

"Yeah, don't say we didn't try."-Emily said, following her lead as they slowly approached an angry Leah.

"Leah, let's just go they aren't worth it."-Kim said, stepping up next to Leah. She wasn't scared they'd beat her up, she was scared Leah would be charged with three counts of murder.

"Yeah Leah come on."-Angela added, coming up to grab Leah's elbow. Leah sighed knowing they were right and turned to walk away with her friends.

"That's right bitch go. You're just mad because you're pining after Sam and he doesn't even know you exist. Give it up Leah, you'll never get someone like him, so stop making a fool of yourself."-Emily said as she sauntered over to where Sam was standing with Paul and Jared, sliding her hand up his chest.

"You just leave him to me like your last boyfriend."-Emily said as she smiled seductively at Sam. Her click laughed loudly as well as some others in the lunchroom, but most got quiet knowing you never bring that up. Leah stopped her retreat and stood stock still, clenching her fist as the memory of her first and only boyfriend cheating on her with Emily came to mind.

_He and Leah were supposed to be going on a romantic picnic in a secluded clearing in the forest, so he left early to set everything up so it would be done by the time she got there. What he didn't know was Emily had followed him. She all but threw herself at him, gave him a strip tease. He didn't tell her to keep going, but he didn't tell her to stop either; he was glued to his spot with his eyes glued on her. After her show was done she bent over still in the nude to pick up her clothes and looking over her shoulder. _

"_Or should I leave my clothes off?"-she said smiling as she wiggled her bare ass at Demetri, Leah's then boyfriend._

"_Off, definitely off."-he said huskily then ripped his clothes off and launched at Emily. _

_Leah was happily walking along the forest when she began hearing moans. At first she thought someone was attacked by a bear or wolf and was lying hurt until she heard what sounded like Demetri groaning, moaning and panting. She tiptoed into the little clearing and saw him pounding into Emily. She gasped, drawing them out of their lust filled bubble and they looked over to see Leah with tears in her eyes._

"_Leah…"-Demetri gasped as he tried to pry himself away from Emily and frantically looked around for his pants. Emily rolled over onto her stomach and swung her legs back and forth in the air as if she was watching a very entertaining movie, smirking the whole way._

"_How could you?"-Leah said in shock and started to slowly back out of the clearing._

"_I-it's not what you think!"-Demetri exclaimed panicked as he hastily tried to put his pants back on. He really liked Leah and was even falling for her, but now he was losing his world all because he didn't do what he should have which was tell Emily to go fuck herself._

"_Yeah it's even better."-Emily laughed._

"_Emily!"-Demetri hissed then turned back to Leah, but she was already running out of the clearing._

"_Leah please, Leah…"-he said desperately, tripping and falling face first with his ass in the air and one leg sticking out of his jeans. Emily was laughing loudly and holding her sides, completely enjoying of herself._

"_Don't ever talk to me again!"-was the last words Leah ever spoke or screamed at him. After that Demetri went missing for a week and when he came back he was the same yet completely different. He always watched Emily with a look no one could place but knew it wasn't friendly; she would laugh, smirk and wink at him whenever she saw him. He never approached Leah again and would either smile sadly at her or look away in shame if she caught him staring at her._

"Fight fight fight!"-was being chanted and Leah blinked a few times to clear the haze from her mind. People were standing on the tables and even a few lunch ladies were chanting fight, wanting badly to see Emily and her click get their asses whooped for how they treat their own daughters.

"You know what, never mind."-Kim said, backing away from Leah while glaring at the bitch click.

"Whoop her ass!"-Tanya hissed.

"Make that bitch bleed!"-Rachel growled, taking off her jacket and sending up a prayer that they try to jump Leah so she could jump in; they don't roll on people but sure as hell back their friends.

"Umm…"-Sam said looking at Emily's hand that was still on his chest, then up at Leah who was swiftly making her way over.

"You should probably go."-Sam said, baking away not wanting to get hit. Emily followed his gaze, but only saw stars as Leah's fist connected with her jaw.

"Oww, you stupid bitch!"-Emily screeched and tried to swing, but the lack of never being in a fight and just being plain old pathetic helped her very little. Leah barely had to move to block her hit before returning it with an uppercut to Emily's chin, throwing her backwards. Paul moved out of the way, so Emily hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh shit!"-Paul roared and the room got quiet as everyone cringed before filling with laughter and instigating, just a bunch of noise. Emily was out cold with blood trickling from her face as Leah walked and stood over her, waiting for her to wake up so she could knock her out all over again. Bella and Jessica were in shock and wanted to run, but decided they could take Leah together, so with a nod to each other they charged forward to take Leah off guard.

"Leah behind you!"-Kim yelled. Leah's head whipped around in time to see Bella's fist coming at her, but not enough time to move. However, that didn't matter because she still managed to miss. Leah kneed Bella in the stomach and swung her fist to collide with her face when she hunched over to grab her stomach. Leah and Bella began fighting while Rachel leaped forward and started pounding Jessica. The lunchroom was going crazy and it was clear no one had plans on breaking the fight up.

Bella and Leah were on the ground now and Emily had regained consciousness. She leapt to her friend's aid by reaching for Leah's hair, ripping Leah's shirt in the process. Leah yelped from surprise and pain and Bella was able to get in a lucky punch before Kim jumped forward tackling her and beating the shit out of her. For a few seconds Leah was disoriented so Emily tried to kick her in the face, but Angela had made her way over having anticipated this and yanked Emily's leg from under her. Angela wasn't much of a fighter, but then again neither was Emily, so they had your typical girl fight with the hair pulling and shirt ripping as they rolled on the ground.

By now the boys were so excited they didn't know what to do with themselves and watched in amazement as the girls rolled around drawing blood, ripping shirts, and pulling hair. Leah finally gathered herself and lunged at whomever she could get her hands on, only to stop midair when two massive, strong arms wrapped around her midsection.

"Let me go!"-she screeched without bothering or caring to see who was holding her.

"No, I'm taking you out of here!"-a deep voice said as the arms began to carry her back and out of the lunchroom where security was currently headed.

"No, I'm gonna whoop their asses!"-she screeched as she kicked her legs and fought against being carried away and hit the arms repeatedly.

"Pull her hair for me Angela!"-she screamed when she realized whoever it was wasn't letting go, as they got to the lunchroom doors and were about to turn around the corner.

"Would you stop standing there and fucking break them up!"-the deep voice boomed at the onlookers. Sam, Jared, and Paul hastily moved to pull the girls apart, Jared and Paul were all too happy. Paul made sure to cop a feel when prying Rachel off of Jessica, but she noticed and started kicking him; he loved every minute of it.

Jared hugged Kim to him tightly even after she stopped struggling, while Sam helped Emily up and had to hold her up because Leah did a number on her and Angela's hair pulling and the few good hits she got in didn't help; she ate it up and had him carry her. The guys booed as the lunch ladies scrambled to act as if nothing happened before anyone saw and security came in.

"Ugh, would you get the fuck off of me!"-Leah groaned as she continued to squirm.

"No, security's coming and I don't want you getting into trouble."-the deep voice said as they ducked into the girls locker room. They paused at the door to make sure they weren't seen then preceded towards the back near the bathroom, out of sight if someone were to come in.

"Let me go!"-Leah demanded.

"Are you going to try and run back into the lunchroom?"-the deep voice asked and Leah huffed, but said nothing.

"Fine, then we'll sit here until you calm down."-the voice said then sat on a bench, holding Leah in their lap. She was appalled that someone would have the audacity to sit her in their lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"-she said squirming, but the hold around her waist was like steel.

"What are you on steroids?"-she huffed tired as she continued to squirm.

"That's cute you think you can get away from me."-the voice chuckled. She was about to turn and cuss out this fucker when the voice _finally_ registered. She froze and her breath caught as she ever so slowly she turned her head and looked over her shoulder, peeking through her hair that was all over the place thanks to Emily.

"Jacob?"-she whispered confused and he chuckled.

"Who else would it be?"-he said grinning; she turned her head back around and tried to control her emotions.

"I'm fine now, you can let me go."-she said quietly.

"Why do you even bother listening to them?"-he asked, not letting her go or even making an effort.

"They deserved it."-she said shrugging.

"That may be so, but you could have gotten hurt."-he said in a quiet voice and pulled her closer. She hung her head a little and shrugged.

"They provoked me."-she said balling her fist and took deep breaths. Jacob shifted to turn her sideways still in his lap and used his left hand that was wrapped around her to rub her back slowly, in soft motions. Leah relaxed somewhat and took a deep breath and shook her head. Jacob placed his other hand on her cheek and turned her to face him.

"I know, but you're better than that and they say those things just to get a reaction out of you, don't let them."-he said quietly and started rubbing her cheek with his thumb as they stared at each other quietly.

"It's hard,"-she finally whispered and blinked to push back her of tears frustration.

"I know,"-he whispered back and leaned his forehead against hers. Leah's breath caught at their closeness and when his breath fanned across her face she involuntarily closed her eyes and pressed her forehead closer to his. Jacob pulled her closer to his chest and breathed her in deeply and made an odd noise.

"Are you alright; did you just…_growl_?"-Leah asked, pulling back to stare at him strangely. Jacob had his eyes closed tightly and gently yet forcefully pushed Leah away, stood her on her feet before standing himself.

"Jacob?"-Leah said, slowly reaching her hand out to touch him. His hand shot out at an inhuman speed and caught her wrist, holding it while he took a few breaths before opening his eyes to look at her.

"What's wrong; your eyes look funny."-Leah said, scrunching her face as she examined his eye that were pitch black compared to its normal golden brown.

"I'm fine it's the lights."-he said lamely in a voice far deeper than it was before. Leah didn't believe him but let the subject drop. He stepped closer to her and she instinctively took a step back, suddenly feeling a need to run, but settled for creating space between them. Seeing her fear and discomfort, he stopped and dropped her wrist and took a deep breath before pointing at her face and shirt.

"You're bleeding,"-he said in a voice more recognizable. She looked down surprised to see blood and smirked.

"It's not mine."-she said; he stepped closer and lightly ran his finger over her cheek making her winced.

"Come here,"-he said, grabbing her hand and moved to the sink in the bathroom. He turned and slowly brushed her hair out of her face, behind her ear on one side then again on the other, keeping eye contact the entire time. Leah swallowed and cleared her throat as her body heated up at the intimacy of his touch and closeness of his body. Jacob turned the tap on and grabbed a washcloth from the closet.

"This will probably sting."-he said quietly as if that would dampen the blow then began to clean her face. She winced and sucked in a breath, making her cheeks puff out like a blow fish as she squeezed her eyes shut. He chuckled at how silly she looked and that made her open her eyes; his smiling face distracted her from the sting.

"I didn't see you in the lunchroom, where were you?"-she asked as he squeezed out the cloth, wet it again and began giving her face a once over, wiping her neck from the dirt and food that managed to smear.

"I heard you arguing then fist connecting and came in to see if you were alright."-he said as he started patting her face dry.

"Oh, you cut class huh?"-she asked and he frowned confused.

"No, why would you say that?"-he queried

"Well you have biology this period and it's all the way up the hall and you can't really hear in the lunchroom from there."-she said like it was obvious. Jacob stiffened for a minute then smirked and continued drying her.

"You following me?"-he asked and now she frowned confused.

"No, why would you say that?"-she asked

"How else would you know what class I have this period?"-he smirked and she flushed and cleared her throat.

"Hey it's cool; if someone is going to stalk me I'm glad it's you."-he smiled and threw the washcloth in the trash. Leah was so embarrassed that she never noticed he deflected her question and never gave an answer. He turned back to her and rubbed his fingers over her face and cheek that was stained with blood, making her wince again.

"I thought it wasn't your blood."-he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well it was only a small portion, like microscopic small; she got a lucky punch in."-she grumbled angrily, but he just smiled.

"They fight dirty, never fair. They're lucky they're females or else I would have killed them."-he said in that extreme deep voice again as his eyes started to turn black. This time he was able to take some calming breaths as he gently caressed her face which helped him to calm down.

"You don't mean literally right?"-she asked chuckling nervously.

"No, not literally; don't worry no one is going to die."-he smiled tightly and looked in her eyes as he continued to caress her face.

They stood there like that for a while until he stepped close enough where he could feel more of her body heat. Both of them began breathing harder and their lips parted slightly as if to jump start what their bodies were screaming for them to do. Jacob leaned in just as a breeze from the open window above blew, making Leah shivered. He stopped and looked down; her eyes were closed and lips puckered, but she looked disheveled. When she didn't feel his lips on hers she snapped her eyes open embarrassed and looked everywhere but at him.

"I…uh…um…I should prob-"

"Your clothes are ripped and dirty."-he said, appraising her appearance. Leah looked down and saw just how bad she looked, but then noticed his eyes getting darker again but with a different expression. She followed his gaze and saw her shirt was ripped and her bra was showing, well the part that wasn't ripped exposing most of her boob. Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around herself, looked down at the floor muttering under her breath. Jacob realized he was sort of perving and averted his gaze and scratched his neck whistling.

"Um…I'll be right back."-he mumbled and walked back towards the lockers as she tried to control her heart beat and horror that he saw her, but felt a smile, ever so minute, pull at her lips realizing he wasn't repulsed, but dare she think, enjoyed the view. She was still mortified though. She kept her arms around her chest as she walked to where she heard movement.

"Jake?"-she called

"Over here!"-he called back and she rounded the next row of lockers, spotting him with a gym shirt and sweats in his hand.

"Sorry, that's all that's in here."-he said, stepping towards her, holding out the clothes.

"Thanks, it's not like it matters I have gym next anyway."-she said as she took the clothes with a shaky hand. Her nerves were all over the place and her heart was hammering.

"Hey, maybe you should sit down before you pass out; your heart is beating like crazy."-he said gripping her arms and sitting her on the bench.

"How do you know my heart's beating fast? I can't hear anything, well maybe in my ears."-she said embarrassed. He froze again before proceeding.

"Well your breathing is erratic, so naturally your heart will be beating just as fast if not faster."-he said as he placed a hand on her forehead and wiped the small amount of sweat that gathered.

"Oh right. I guess biology is paying off."-she laughed nervously; he smiled.

"You go ahead and get changed while I get you a bottle of water."-he said then walked away before she could say anything. She changed and was just tying her pants when he came back over.

"That was fast."-she said smiling and he shrugged and handed her the bottle of water.

"Thanks,"-she mumbled and popped the top and guzzled it down while Jacob hovered over her as if she would fall or something, ready to swoop in and catch her if she did. The bell rang and Leah's eyes widened.

"Relax, being late once won't hurt your gpa."-he said smiling.

"No it's not that."-she said shaking her head.

"Then what is it?"-he asked looking concerned and moved in front of her looking around as if protecting her from something.

"We're in the locker room, the _girls'_ locker room."-she said, scanning the room around her.

"That's it?"-he asked confused, but still not relaxing his posture.

"In case you haven't noticed you're a _boy_ and you're in the girls' locker room that's about to be filled with girls and gym teachers."-she hissed

"Oh,"-he said nonchalantly and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"_Oh_? Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if they find us in here, _together_? Do you know what people will think?"-she asked hysterically. He stepped forward and hugged her, rubbing her back as he did before to calm her down. She breathed deeply and buried her face into his neck as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply, repeatedly, and made that noise again that sounded like a low growl, but Leah was too immersed in him to notice.

"You have to relax; no one will see me. I just want to make sure you're alright before I go."-he whispered

"Why, we've barely talked since…since you went missing that one week a few years ago."-she whispered and he stiffened almost like a statue.

"I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business."-she said ready to pull back, but he pulled her back to his chest and continued to hold her, slowly relaxing.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I stopped looking out for you or caring about you."-he whispered and Leah leaned her head back to look him in the eye skeptically but as he looked down at her, the same atmosphere from before filled around them causing them to only focus on each other, nothing else.

Jacob slowly leaned in still staring her in the eyes. Leah kept her eyes open longer this time, wanting to make sure he was about to do what she thought he was. When his breath hit her face her eyes closed and he paused for a moment to appreciate her beauty then softly connected their lips. At first they held their position just leaning into each other with their lips connected before Jacob slowly started moving his lips with Leah matching his movement. He resumed rubbing her back as he deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss made her body heat up like fire and it was in the best kind of way. He froze as she slipped her tongue into his mouth just when the locker room door burst open. Leah jumped and Jacob smoothly yet swiftly pulled back from her.

"I'm sorry I never should have let that happen. That was a mistake and I promise you it will _never_ happen again."-Jacob said and Leah's face fell sadly with tears in her eyes. He softly kissed her on the forehead then swiftly left out the back before the girls reached them.

"Hey Leah wh-"-Tanya started but then froze and her, Rachel, and Kim stared at Leah wide eyed before running over and looking where Jacob had just left, only seeing a closed door. They turned back to Leah with their mouths still hanging open.

"Was that who I think it was?"-Angela asked

"In here with you alone?"-Kim asked

"Sucking your face off?"-Rachel screamed and Leah ran over and slapped her hand on her mouth.

"Shhh, would you learn how to use an indoor voice!"-Leah hissed, looking around the frantically.

"Don't shush us bitch when you were in here sucking face with Jacob fine ass Black!"-Rachel said loudly and Leah slapped her hand over her mouth again.

"I was not."-she said in a voice that screamed she so was and the look they gave her told her that's exactly what they were thinking.

"Spill,"-Kim demanded and Leah sighed.

"He was just making sure I was alright."-she said tiredly.

"You mean making sure your tonsils were still in place."-Kim said crossing her arms and Leah turned her head embarrassed.

"So what's going on between you two?"-Angela asked

"Nothing,"-Leah said crossing her arms.

"It sure didn't look like nothing. I thought you stopped drooling over him?"-Rachel asked, moving to her locker and sitting her bag down; the others did the same.

"I never drooled over him."-Leah said rolling her eyes as she sat down.

"Oh please!"-Kim said rolling her eyes and Angela smiled shaking her head.

"So I _used_ to have a crush on him, big deal and who cares that was years ago."-Leah said defensively.

"It was three years ago and it so wasn't a crush, you were in love with him and don't deny it we all know you were."-Rachel said, cutting Leah off when she opened her mouth.

"What happened anyway; why'd you two stop being friends?"-Angela asked while she changed.

"We were close, but then he disappeared for about a week and after that he avoided me and every time I tried to talk to him he would brush me off and his face was always scrunched up like I smelled bad or something. I kept asking what was wrong and if it was something I did, but he would walk away and then a few weeks later he pops up dating _her, __so I_decided if he didn't want to be my friend anymore and wanted to be in that crowd then go ahead. I moved on…but we all know how that went."-she sighed

"Oh that's sad, he's a dick."-Angela said, being angry for her friend; Leah smiled sadly.

"Damn and then Tyler starts hanging out with them after that jerk cheated on you with that bitch."-Kim said angrily.

"Yeah, but I don't know why; they act like they hate each other."-Angela said shaking her head and locking her locker.

"That's sad and everything, but that still doesn't explain why you were in here with him getting an oral exam."-Rachel said still wanting answers; Leah sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it"-she mumbled

"Too bad bitch, spill."-Rachel said sitting next to her and the others moved in closer.

"He pulled me out of the fight and drug me back here to calm me down. When I calmed down he helped clean me up and made sure I was alright."-she said

"And…what did he say?"-Angela asked excited.

"It doesn't matter."-Leah said angrily.

"Oh yes it does."-Kim said, but Angela noticed Leah's hurt expression.

"Hey guys go easy. Leah sweetie what's wrong, what happened?"-she asked, wrapping an arm around Leah's shoulders.

"He kissed me."-she said looking down.

"Well that's a good thing why are you upset?"-Kim asked frowning.

"He all but wanted to kill himself when he realized what he did and said it was a mistake and he never should have let it happen and it will never happen again then left. That's when you guys walked up."-she said sadly as she fought back tears from being rejected and humiliated by him once again.

"That fucker!"-Rachel exclaimed angrily as Kim, Tanya, and Angela hugged Leah or pat her on the back.

"Well in his defense he is going out with _her_, they've been together for three years. He probably just felt guilty"-Tanya reasoned

"Yeah that must be it."-Angela said smiling sadly.

"Yeah that must be it, it isn't you."-Kim said trying to lift Leah's spirits.

"Of course it's not her he has to be an idiot if he thinks that."-Rachel exclaimed

"I guess you guys are right."-Leah said giving a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, so come on before we're late. Forget about him and let's devise a plan to get Sam."-Rachel grinned and Leah laughed.

"You're crazy."-she said laughing.

"Yup and I have the pills to prove it."-Rachel said proudly and they all laughed as they exited the locker room, but what they didn't see was a smiling Jessica hiding on the side of the shower with an icepack to her face having seen and listened to everything.

**_J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L_**

In the lunchroom the next day Leah and her friends were trying their best to keep a low profile, but failing miserably. The lunch ladies gave them their usual for free and threw in extra while the boys catcalled and the girls smiled their approval, hid in fear, or rolled their eyes. They were finally almost to their table when Sam stood from his seat, blocking their path.

"Ladies,"-he nodded smiling and they smiled back.

"Sam,"-they nodded back giggling.

"We'll just be over there."-Kim said and they left Leah alone with Sam, but behind his back gave her thumbs up and made all kinds of gestures that were distracting Leah and making her fight hard to keep from laughing.

"Did you need something?"-Leah asked playing it cool.

"Well um…about yesterday-"

"I'm sorry about that she was lying."-she said quickly and loudly, in a panic now that he was finally approaching her. Rachel, Tanya, and Kim mouthed _what the hell_ and Angela just looked at her wide eyed as if to say _you finally got him and this is_ _what you_ _say_. Sam looked stunned and started to walk backwards.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry I thought…never mind."-he stammered and turned to go back to his seat, but Leah quickly grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry I was lying about her lying. The truth is, what she said was true…I do like you."-she said embarrassed and spared a glance behind him to see Rachel mouthing _you better_ _had_ and Kim _don't ruin this bitch __while_ Angela held her breath.

"Oh well that's good."-he said smiling.

"It is?"-she asked

"Yes very good."-he said nodding and smiling brighter as he moved her hand from his arm to hold it.

"Why is that?"-she asked nervously and he stepped closer and she swore she heard a growl from somewhere in the lunchroom, but ignored it.

"I wanted to know if you would go to the costume ball with me?"-he asked nervously.

"I would love to!"-she exclaimed

"Great, I'll pick you up with the guys then."-he said and she nodded.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you tonight."-he smiled then kissed her check making the girls squeal, but she thought she heard hissing and growling from the same direction the other growl came from, but was in too good a mood to care. She swiftly walked over to her friends and squealed low so Sam couldn't hear.

"Shit wait a minute I thought you already had a date with Tyler?'-Kim asked

"I did, but remember he disappeared last week and now he's hanging out with the _Cullens_ and...and the rest of those _freaks_."-Leah said and looked up to at the table where the Cullens' and everyone else apart of their click sits, to see Jacob staring at her ignoring Emmett who was talking to him. She quickly avoided his gaze and started walking to their table.

"I swear it's like they drug them and then when the drugs finally set in they come back and turn into one of those freaks."-Rachel said glaring at the table.

"Ugh, what is he doing in here shouldn't he be in biology?"-Kim said glaring at Jacob who didn't even notice her as he kept his gaze on Leah. He was inhumanly still as he watched her then his eyes suddenly snapped to Sam who was stealing glances at Leah as he smiled and whispered to his friends; his eyes turned black as night.

"I swear they're on something."-Angela said shaking her head.

"Just ignore them."-Leah mumbled, glancing at Jacob one more time and he must have noticed because his eyes snapped back to her and his gaze was piercing.

"They are creepy as hell."-Tanya whispered and Edward, the main freak, smiled and looked at her as if he heard her from all the way across the lunchroom and over the other voices. Leah turned her head and kept walking, trying to ignore his gaze; after all he had no right.

"Oh here come these ghetto bitches."-Lauren said, sticking her head in the air.

"You hookers got a problem?"-Kim sneered

"I'm sorry I don't speak food stamps."-Nessie the head bitch of this crew proclaimed.

If there was any click that could give those other bitches a run for their money it would be this click. Nessie was the main one and she was just as bad as Bella if not worse. Just as Bella she hasn't lived here her entire life. Like the rest of the Cullens she got here three years ago just before Jacob disappeared for that one week and even has the same eyes as him and the rest of the freaks.

'Don't start no shit or we'll make Bella and her bitches look like practice compared to what we'll do to you."-Rachel said angrily. The only difference between Bella and Nessie was that Nessie didn't seem afraid when she was threatened, even though that was a rarity and seemed to always come from Leah and her girls. If anything he enjoyed it and found it comical. Just like Bella's crew, Nessie's crew loved to harass Leah and her friends, but mainly Leah and Leah still doesn't know why.

"Aww how cute she thinks we take her serious enough to make threats."-Rebecca said and they snickered. Rebecca and Lauren weren't fearless like Nessie, but felt invincible when the bitch was around.

"Look, just take your shit somewhere else we're not in the mood and don't want to deal with your stuck-up asses."-Leah hissed as she stepped forward.

Nessie visibly became angrier when Leah stepped forward and they had a stare down with neither one of them backing off. Edward made a noise from his table, but only Nessie heard it and she slowly began backing away, still staring at Leah who held her gaze unfazed and daring her to make a move. When Rebecca and Lauren saw Nessie moving they began to move as well and were visibly tense even though they tried to hide it.

"You're lucky,"-Nessie said, still walking backwards.

"Bitch,"-Leah said, glaring darkly before turning back around. Nessie and her bitches scoffed and turned around only to smack into Bella and her bitches.

"Watch where you're walking slut."-Bella hissed

"Look who's fucking talking you whore."-Nessie hissed back. They all squared off ready to go at it like they usually do by calling each other names and glaring.

"You're nothing but a freak."-Emily said, scrunching her nose then wincing because it was broken. She didn't want anyone to know, so she refused to wear the covering because she felt it ruined her face and didn't want to give Leah the satisfaction of knowing how bad she hurt her. As a matter of fact Leah and her friends beat them up pretty bad, but Bella's crew wouldn't be embarrassed or give Leah click the satisfaction. Leah and her girls laughed at how pathetic they all were and walked off to their table, so they missed Jessica speaking up.

"I don't think we're the ones you want to have an attitude with."-she said smirking, crossing her arms. Nessie and her bitches scoffed, but were interested in what their rival bitches had to say.

"And why is that?"-Rebecca asked, waving her hand for Jessica to hurry up.

"Because none of us is the one who had your boyfriend in the locker room yesterday…alone."-she said smirking wider and Bella and Emily laughed and tossed their hair. The other bitches stiffened and glanced at each other not knowing whose boyfriend she was referring to.

"I'm guessing you want to know whose boyfriend she was with huh?"-Jessica said innocently and Bella and Emily laughed louder making Nessie and her bitches fume.

"Humor me,"-Lauren said through clenched teeth. Jessica, Bella, and Emily all slowly turned towards Nessie smiling, making her swallow nervously. Jessica looked over at Jacob who was watching the whole thing not knowing he could hear them, then turned her head to look at Leah.

"Sorry Nessie, I guess he's tired of waking up to your pale ass."-she said sighing dramatically and pat her on the shoulder.

"Aww that's too bad."-Bella said pouting then laughed in her face.

"Come on girls."-Emily said as they walked away laughing loudly.

"I guess you're not as pretty as you thought bitch!"-Bella called over her shoulder. Meanwhile Leah and her friends were oblivious to what was taking place just feet from them.

"So, how did you two end up going to the ball with Jared and Paul of all people?'-Leah asked, scrunching her face.

"Jared is cute, a little wild, but he's a guy so it's to be expected."-Kim said

"Paul's a pervert, but hot as hell."-Rachel said and they laughed.

"Didn't he feel you up just yesterday?"-Angela said snickering.

"Yup and in all the right places."-she said smirking and they laughed again, but a loud screech made them stop and turn around. Nessie's eyes were black and she was aiming her glare at Leah. Lauren and Rebecca had never seen this side of her so dramatically, so even they were backing away.

"She must have a hair out of place."-Kim said and they snickered.

"Leah!"-Nessie screeched in a voice that had her fellow freaks grabbing their ears and squeezing their eyes shut. She moved forward inhumanly fast and threw some poor girl out of the way in the process.

"You fucking whore!"-she hissed, literally hissed, in Leah's face. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy as Leah calmly placed her drink down and turned to face her completely.

"What the fuck is your problem?"-she asked in a low voice.

"You fucking my boyfriend, that's my problem!"-she growled and the lunchroom turned to see where the weird noises were coming from. Out of nowhere Edward appeared and placed his hand on Nessie's shoulder.

"I think it's time for us to go."-he said in a low calm voice and nudged her backwards, but she picked up Leah's food and threw it at her. Leah balled her fist and jumped out of her seat.

"Bitch you did not just do that!"-she exclaimed, glaring darkly at Nessie.

"What are you going to do about it?"-Nessie hissed.

Leah's fist flew at her face, but just as Edward appeared out of nowhere so did Jacob; he grabbed her fist and pulled it to her side. Nessie went to lunge making Leah lunge and the lunchroom was ready for round two with Nessie and her bitches this time, but Edward grabbed Nessie as Jacob grabbed Leah, pulling them to separate sides of the cafeteria.

"You're better than that remember?"-Jacob said in Leah's ear, but that made her madder and she squirmed to get out of his hold not wanting his hands on her.

"Get the fuck off of me."-Leah said angrily.

"No, not until you calm do-"-he was cut off by the heel of Leah's foot connecting with his groin. He released her to grab himself; she stood over him.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again. You or your fucking whore."-she hissed and stormed out of the lunchroom with her girls following after her.

"Pig!"-Rachel said glaring and went to slap Jacob, but his hand shot out startling her.

"Don't,"-he said lowly and the look on his face and in his eyes had her turning and running. He stood up and fixed his black eyes on Nessie as he stalked forward towards her; she quieted down in Edward's hold and started pouting.

"What the hell were you thinking?"-he hissed and she pouted more.

"She shouldn't have kissed you."-she said looking up through her lashes.

"_I_ kissed _her_."-he growled

"Maybe we should move this somewhere else."-Jasper said as he and the others came up behind them and ushered them out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway, away from prying eyes.

"Nessie what were you thinking; you could have given us away!"-Edward hissed as his eyes went black then growled deep in his chest. They were becoming more and more hostile throughout the day which could only mean one thing.

"I think we need to leave now before nightfall."-Alice suggested

"I agree,"-Edward said, backing away from Nessie, but keeping his eyes on her.

"Why should we; I say we stay."-Nessie said smirking.

"You know damn well why we can't stay!"-Rosalie hissed.

Angela left her Jacket in the lunchroom and decided to get to her next class early, so she ran back to grab it and headed out the other door the freaks left. They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice her or her gasp when she saw their contorted faces as they hissed and glared at each other. Her curiosity was too peaked to back away, so she hid on the side of the door to watch and listen.

"Exactly, think of all the fun we could have. I know who I'd have the most fun with."-Nessie said smirking at Jacob; he growled and in a blur lunged at her, slamming her up against the wall making it dent with pieces crumbling to the floor. She hissed at him and he hissed back as his eyes went even blacker.

"Don't you even fucking think about it or I'll rip your fucking head off and shred the rest of your body while I make you watch. _I. Will. Fucking. Slaughter you_!"-he hissed then bared his teeth that no longer looked straight, clean, and perfect as the usually do.

Angela had to throw her hand over her mouth to keep her scream in; she wanted to move but was frozen in place. Nessie struggled for a while and she was surprised it was taking so much effort to get him off of her. She was finally able to get a grip on him and threw him across the hall with one arm and he flew into a pillar then slammed to the ground, but bounced back up like a ball and was on his feet looking unaffected as the pillar fell. Angela thought she would have a heart attack and was more frozen now than she was before. As the pillar fell, without looking, Jacob reached out with one hand and caught it as if it was a stick then effortlessly stood it back in place.

"I think we both know you won't."-she mocked, smirking at him.

"Would you fucking stop before you give us away you stupid bitch! He might not be able to beat you but I sure as hell can."-Rosalie said angrily and Nessie hissed and crouched so Rosalie growled and crouched, raising a hand poised to lunge and that's when Angela noticed Rosalie's nails looked like they were corroded and sharper than knives.

When Rosalie smirked, Nessie faltered and in a flash Rosalie lunged, pinning her by her chest and sliced her throat with these new nails that were formed. Instead of a flowing stream of red blood there was orange brownish sort of fluid that looked as if it was old and dried up, mixed with water like a dead person who bleeds water and blood. Nessie tried to get at Rosalie but unlike Jacob, Rosalie was stronger and in this world a lot longer, so all she could do was hiss and kicked. In a move too quick for human eyes, Rosalie tore Nessie's head off. A squeak escaped Angela and Jasper, who was standing closets, heard and sniffed the air around him.

"Rosalie that's enough!"-Edwards said as Emmett came up behind her, picking her up to carry her away. Before the pain fully hit, Nessie hissed up at her and Rosalie hissed back. Before Nessie could wail in agony Jacob picked her head off the floor and covered her mouth.

"Do you smell that?"-Jasper asked, still sniffing the air; they all stiffened and began sniffing the air. Edward cussed under his breath and moved to where Angela was. Angela's heart was moving so fast it hurt, but she was finally able to move and ran for her life back toward the cafeteria and out the other door before Edward hit the corner where she was standing. He sniffed the air harder then walked to the cafeteria door, but no one was out of place and the scents all blended together kaing it hard to figure out who it was who had seen them.

"Put her head back on and let's get out of here."-Edward said in a low voice no normal human would be able to hear. Jacob scoffed and tossed Nessie's head and walked towards the door. Alice blurred over and caught it and put her back on and helped her stand.

"Jacob where are you going?"-Jasper called, but he just kept walking ignoring them. Nessie was still crying and whimpering, but not louder enough for anyone to hear her.

"Let's go."-Edward said then followed Jacob out the door.

"Who was it?"-Emmett asked once they were at the doors.

"No one was there."-Edward said, opening the door to usher them out.

"Well someone was there. I heard their heart beating and from the speed of it they saw what happened."-Emmett said

"Then we have a problem."-Edward said balling his fist.

"I know just how to fix it."-Nessie said still in pain, but far less than before. Rosalie hissed and Nessie coward behind Alice. Edward put his hand up and Rosalie stopped and crossed her arms still glaring then left out of the building into the woods.

"Exactly how are we going to fix it?'-he asked her and she smirked and looked back at the hallway.

"I've always wanted to go to a ball."-she said innocently as a grin broke out on her face. Edward looked outside to each of member of his clan then back up the hallway before slowly backing out and closing the door.

_**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**_

"You guys go ahead I'm going to take a shower."-Leah said as she waved to her friends and moved to the shower to rid her body of the sweat accumulated in gym and to relax her muscles. As she washed she hummed to herself and while she was rinsing she heard movement and paused.

"Hello?"-she called, but there was no answer. She shrugged it off, but still kept her ears alert. She quickly finished and wrapped the towel around herself and got out of the shower. She slowly walked to her locker feeling like she wasn't alone.

"Is someone there?"-she called and when there was no answer she became nervous, but when she heard breathing she was in a full panic. She quickened her pace then started jogging. She heard shuffling from around the corner and before she could stop and go the other way she collided into something hard.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"-she screamed, blindly swinging her arms and tried to throw punches, but her arms were forcefully restrained.

"Get off of me!"-she screamed still struggling, but was spun around and pinned.

"Leah calm down it's me!"-Jacob exclaimed as he held her to his chest. She stopped struggling and tried to catch her breathing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why would you scare me like that?'-she breathed, moving to get out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I wasn't sure if there were any other girls in here and I didn't want them to know I was in here."-he said, slowly releasing her; she turned and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"-she said clutching her towel tighter to her body; he sighed.

"I cut biology to make sure Bella and her friends didn't star anymore trouble, but I guess I was watching the wrong click. I came back because I had to make sure you were okay."-he said looking her in the eyes; she stared back then shook her head not wanting a repeat of their last locker room encounter.

"What's it to you? You've made it pretty clear these past few years you and I are no longer friends? Just go away and leave me the hell alone from now on and I'll do the same."-she said, walking past him to get to her locker. He watched her every move and made no effort to leave or avert his eyes so she could dress.

"What the fuck are you still doing here, leave! I need to get dressed anyway and we both know how much I _repulse_ you."-she sneered glaring at him; he flinched at her words and tone .

"Are you going to the ball tonight?"-he asked randomly.

"What,  
>yeah why?"-she asked confused and annoyed.<p>

"Don't go,"-he said urgently.

"Why, because I'm going with Sam?"-she said, placing her hand on her hips. Jacob stiffened at the mention of another man and his eyes darkened and his teeth clenched. He had to use all of his strength to compose himself before he morphed into something that would certainly terrify her.

"No, this has nothing to do with…_him."-_he said in that deep voice she's heard before_._

"What I do and who I do it with is none of your damn business, so fuck off and go back to your whore and the rest of your freak show."-Leah said, slamming her locker door and trying to pass him to dress in a bathroom stall since he never heard of personal space. Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her back, slamming her into the locker harder than he intended. Leah gasped and arched her back from the sudden sting of pain.

"I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."-Jacob said in a pained voice.

"Just get off of me, you're hurting my arm!"-she exclaimed trying to push him off of her. He loosened his grip but didn't let her go as he stepped closer.

"You'll be hurt far worse if you go to the ball tonight."-he said staring at her intently and she stopped her movements.

"What are you talking about?"-she asked wearily.

"Don't go Leah, _please_."-he begged as he lifted his hand to caress her face; her breath came quicker at his action.

"What is with your mood swings? Just leave me alone and stop touching me."-she said quietly, but the fight in her was dying out he could see it.

"It's not safe for you; please don't go Leah, _please_."-he whispered desperately as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest to push him away, but wound up caressing it.

"Why?"-she whispered

"Just trust me."-he whispered; after a pause she nodded just as the late bell rang. He hugged her and kissed her forehead before pulling back.

"Stay away from the school and stay inside tonight. Don't come out no matter what you hear."-he instructed then looked at her intently before slowly and softly kissing her on the lips, lingering for a moment before walking away, leaving her flushed and confused. When he got to the backdoor he looked back to her once more and whispered something, but Leah's human ears couldn't hear him as he spoke _I love you_.

_**J+L=J+L=J+L**_

"Would you relax Leah you're ruining your date with Sam; forget about Jacob."-Kim said as they entered the gym. Each of them was dressed as sexy fairytale princesses, but not slutty like the other girls were dressed.

"I thought this was a costume ball not a strip club."-Tanya grumbled as they looked around at all the slutty outfits.

"What are you four supposed to be?"-Emily said, coming over with her bitches as they scrunched their faces as if something smelled bad. They looked like prostitutes right off the street.

"What the hell does it look like?"-Rachel said crossing her arms; Bella snorted.

"Like your little sisters' gave you their hand me ups"-she said and they started laughing until the girls' dates walked up behind them. The guys decided to go as comic book heroes and we all know the costumes leave little to the imagination. Emily's eyes almost fell out when she saw Sam dressed as Superman.

"Ladies,"-he nodded and Emily smiled seductively about to walk over to him but Sam reached for Leah's hand and guided them towards the dance floor. She stood with her mouth hanging open as they passed without a second glance.

"Are you girls alright? You and Angela have been quiet tonight, especially Angela; she looks freaked out?"-Sam asked as he tried to get Leah to dance.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something, but I don't know what's wrong with Angela she refuses to tell us and I'm starting to worry about her."-she said, glancing over her shoulder at Angela who was sitting at their table with a blank look on her face as her date Ben tried to get her to smile.

"It's probably nothing, just a girl thing."-Sam shrugged and she looked up at him chuckling.

"Everything is just a girls' thing with guys."-she smiled and he smiled back. She finally decided to forget about feeling guilty for coming despite agreeing she wouldn't. When the girls showed up to get ready at her house and she told them she wasn't going they went ballistic and were ready to go to Jacob's house and burn it down. They were finally able to convince, threaten, her to go.

They felt a breeze alerting them that more people had arrived and turned to see what appeared to be the freaks walk in.

"Really, they dressed as zombies; that is so lame."-Rachel scoffed next to Leah where her and Paul were groping and grinding. Angela ran over to them looking horrified.

"We have to get out of here!"-she screamed as she tugged on their arms.

"Angela, calm down what the hell is your problem?"-Tanya said, grabbing her wrist.

"They're not human they're going to kill us!"-she screamed as tears began to fall.

"Angela, Angela they're not real zombies they aren't going to kill anyone."-Ben said, cradling her face in his hands. They all huddled around her and she was drawing attention from other dancers.

"Her head…and her nails…they…"-she stuttered as she began to wail; Ben hugged her.

"Maybe we should go."-Tanya suggested as she rubbed her back.

"Hell no let Ben take her!"-Paul exclaimed and pulled Rachel to his side. She glared at him and he sighed loudly knowing they were leaving. When they were about to start moving towards the exit they heard the doors being closed.

"What the hell are these freaks doing?"-Kim said as the gym stopped and watched as Nessie and her fellow freaks went about closing all of the doors and windows and breaking off the locks.

"What the hell are you doing?"-Tanya yelled, grabbing Nessie's attention as everyone else began yelling the same thing.

"What's wrong with her face?"-Leah asked as she observed her.

"She's not human."-Angela whispered freaked as Ben rubbed her back. One of the chaperones stepped forward.

"Hey, I don't know what you kids think you're doing, but it stops now."-he said, getting in Alice way.

"We are older than you."-she said as if she was just learning how to speak.

"Look I-"-at an inhuman speed little Alice effortlessly picked up the chaperone, tossing him across the room and he slammed into a wall and his bones could be heard snapping. Everyone gasped, standing still in shock with their mouths hanging open.

"What the hell did you just do?"-a student screeched as she squatted down next to the lifeless body.

"We are hungry and it's our night to feed."-Edward said in the same broken voice before cocking his head to the side, observing the room.

"What are you freaks ta-"-Jasper flashed over to where Mike Newton was yelling and ripped his head from his body. Everyone screamed and began scrambling to get away. Jasper opened his mouth and row after row of rotted, molded, sharp teeth glistened in the moon light; his eyes were pitch black and his hands contorted into the same hands Rosalie had earlier, but were corroded and a pale yellow color. He sank his teeth into Mike's body and began eating him.

Leah and her group were scrambling to get away and avoid being trampled, but were being separated by the other terrified students.

"Rachel!"-Leah called as she, Sam, and Angela were pushed the opposite way the others went.

"Come on we need to get out of the gym!"-Sam said as he grabbed Leah and Angela's hands and ran towards the staircase leading into the rest of the building rather than the exits like everyone else. Angela tripped and fell causing Leah and Sam to fall as well, but just as they hit the ground they looked up to see Emmett flying over them coming right at Rebecca and Lauren. They screamed and Lauren tripped Rebecca and made a run for it while Emmett grabbed her.

"Lauren!"-Rebecca screamed, reaching her hand out, but she was lost in the crowd. She looked up and saw Emmett's skin looked like it was rotting, bones were visible and he smelled horrible.

"Please don't,"-she begged crying, but he didn't look like he could understand or care what she was saying.

'Me hungry,"-he growled then ripped her arm off and started eating it. She screamed, still in his clutches and closed her eyes when she saw him open his mouth wide showing his teeth before he ripped the side of her face off and ate it.

Leah, Sam, and Angela stayed low as they continued to move to the stairs.

"Angela!"-Ben called as he ran over to them. He grabbed her hand as they continued their escape, but somebody nocked into Leah and she was pulled away.

"Sam!"-she cried as he tried desperately to push past people to get to her.

"They're going to kill us, they're going to kill us!"-Emily cried, clutching Leah as if she could save them. Leah tried to push her off, but she wouldn't let go and was drawing attention.

"Let go!"-Leah yelled and froze when a horrible smell hit her nose and she and Emily heard growling and saw Tyler bare his teeth as he moved towards them.

"Move!"-Emily screeched as she pushed Leah towards Tyler and made a run for it.

Tyler was just reaching out to Leah when Demetri came out of nowhere and pushed him. They hissed at each other as they crouched low. Tyler made a move to get to Leah, but Demetri jumped in front of her and ripped his head off. Tyler screamed in an outer world noise as Demetri turned to a shaking Leah; he looked at her in what she thought was sorrow before he turned his head towards Emily's retreating form and blurred in front of her, blocking her path.

"Demetri don't you remember me, we had a good time remember?"-she said, smiling  
>nervously; he cocked his head to the side then slashed at Emily's face. She buckled to the floor screaming then he ripped the side of her neck out and let her fall on her face as she bled out slowly and painfully without even bothering to eat her.<p>

"Leah come on I got you."-Sam said, helping her up as she looked at Demetri's retreating form. Ben and Angela were waiting by the bottom of the stairs that were hidden by a wall which is why most forgot it was there in their desperation to flee.

"Look out!"-Angela screamed, pointing behind Leah.

"There you are."-Nessie said from behind Leah in the same broken voice. Slowly Leah and Sam turned around. Nessie reached for Leah, but Sam pushed her behind him towards the stairs.

"Run!"-he shouted over his shoulder just as Nessie reached through him, making her hand visible on the other side. Leah cried out and Nessie waved with her hand still through Sam's body. Leah ran towards the stairs and Nessie pulled her arm back and let Sam's body drop as she leaped for Leah, but something bulldozed her off her path.

"Jacob?"-Leah gasped when she saw him in front of her. His skin was darker, but he had the same pale yellow color skin, teeth, eyes, and smell as the others.

"What are you doing here?"-he said less broken then the others "Run!"-he exclaimed and she disappeared up the stairs after repeatedly looking back at him.

"Oh my God oh my God we're going to die!"-Angela whispered through her tears as she rocked back and forth.

"How'd you know?"-Leah asked

"I saw them in the hall yesterday. They were contorting and hissing and ripping each other's heads off."-she whispered into Ben's chest.

"That's why you've been acting like that; why didn't you say something?"-Leah yelled frustrated.

"You wouldn't have believed me!"-Angela exclaimed, looking up at her and Leah's face fell knowing she was right. They heard a noise from where they were hiding behind a trophy case and held their breath and screams in by covering their mouths. The footsteps moved closer and closer until red hair became visible.

"Tanya over here!"-Ben whisper yelled and she turned, looking a little relieved as she bolted for them, but a white blur slammed her into the ground. Ben had to cover Leah and Angela's mouths to muffle their screams. Edward bowed his head and began eating Tanya as she screamed in agony. Angela and Leah watched in horror as their almost lifelong friend was eaten right before their eyes.

"We have to move while he's distracted."-Ben whispered and pulled them up, but kept low as they retreated. Further down the hall they heard growling, so they ducked into the nearest classroom. Leah hid in the back under a desk but Angela and Ben ducked behind the teacher's desk

"That's too close to the door get back here!"-Leah whisper yelled, but Angela was frozen and in hysterics and Ben wouldn't leave her. Before Leah could yell again the door flew open, ripping off its hinges. Jasper and Emmett walked in and sniffed the air deeply. They snapped their heads towards the teacher's desk and leaped over it. Angela screamed as Ben pushed her out of the way, trying to fight them off while she got away, but he was ripped in half like a piece of toast. Leah screamed into her hand and shut her eyes as tears streamed down. They ate him quickly and turned to Angela before they were fully finished with him.

"You're smell from hallway."-Jasper said sniffing her all over.

"You're heart from hallway."-Emmett said as he leaned his ear to her chest.

"I didn't say anything just please don't kill me."-she begged as tears poured out, but they weren't listening and pulled from each end, breaking her in half and began eating her. As Emmett hovered over her eating her stomach she looked over at Leah before her eyes dimmed. Leah silently threw up as tear fell, but luckily, just as Edward, they were too into their meal to notice her. She stumbled to her feet and ran out of the room through the backdoor and saw Angela's mangled body, **what was left of it**.

"Leah!"-Bella yelled, running over to her as she ran up the stairs; Leah kept going not stopping. They heard a hiss and looked over their shoulders to see Nessie crouched poised to lunge.

"Le-ah."-she said as her hands formed claws.

"This is all your fault! Take her she's the one who slept with your boyfriend!"-Bella yelled and pushed Leah towards Nessie and ran off. Leah fell face first and blood trickled out her nose, but she jumped back to her feet and ran towards the locker room a few feet away. Nessie hissed and jumped, but Jacob blurred, grabbing her by her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"Run!"-he hissed at Leah and she did, but Rosalie was at the other end of the hall eating someone else, trapping her, so she ran into the locker room and locked the door before running to the back and into a stall. She heard hisses, growls and other inhuman noises outside the locker room. Suddenly a loud boom sounded and bodies slammed through the wall and the impact made the wall behind her crumble, trapping her under the debris.

Jacob and Nessie were fighting and clawing at each other. Jacob had a hold on her neck, and swung her into the lockers, sending them flying. She was able to get to her feet and overpower him then lunge and body slam him into the ground, making it break up around them with pipes breaking and water soaring into the air. He laid motionless, struggling to regain composure and she took that as her chance to stalk toward Leah.

Leah was trying to lift the debris and pole off of her, but couldn't and even if she could her legs was broken. Nessie tossed the debris off and kneeled over Leah and licked her face, tasting her then smirked. She clawed Leah's neck making blood gush then slashed her face, disfiguring her. Leah's scream of agony enraged Jacob beyond anything he's ever felt before and he jumped up, what seemed like flew, and came at Nessie just as she was about to sink her nails into Leah's stomach, slamming her on her back. He looked over at Leah's blood covered form that started to smell like death and his human side began to mix with his inhuman side, making him stronger and more in control. Nessie hissed and tried to get away like before but paused wide eyed when she couldn't even move his hand. Jacob twisted his head and hissed down at her before throwing her so hard she flew through all the lockers in front of her until she was on the other side of the locker room. He turned back to Leah to assess the damage.

"Leah?"-he said more like himself as he tried desperately to get a response from her.

He was about to try and move her when he heard Nessie coming up behind him; he crouched over Leah's body protectively, hissing at Nessie. She was furious, scared and confused on why she couldn't overpower him. Every move she made he made still, crouching over Leah's body. When she leapt he met her in the air and grabbed her by her head, pulling her down then yanked sideways taking her head off.

She screamed as her body kicked and swung. Jacob placed her head a few feet from her body before walking over, sinking his teeth in her neck, ripping it then sliced her up as she watched. Although her head wasn't connected she still felt the pain and wailed as he sliced and sliced until her body was nothing but a pile of mangled flesh and fluid. He then stood and lifted his leg, watching her look up wide eyed as she screamed, before swiftly bringing his foot down and squashing her head like a bug. Her scream stopped and he wiped his boot on the floor and growled at her dismembered body. Leah gurgled; he went over to her and picked her up to place her on one of the last remaining benches. Tears managed to fall as he cried over her and made a decision he'd never thought he have to make.

"I'm so sorry Leah, please don't hate me."-he whispered in her ear before kissing her, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

He kissed her long and hard and after a while Leah's body began to convulse and cool. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed in agony, thrashing as he held her down saying sorry over and over. Her skin began to turn pale yellow, her eyes became pitch black, her smell became horrible, her nails grew discolored and sharpened, and her bones became visible. Finally her scream died down and she breathed heavily. Jacob pet her hair, watching her calm down.

"What happened?"-she gasped surprisingly almost like herself and Jacob looked at her shocked before pulling her into a desperate hug.

"You were going to die it was the only way to save you."-he whispered then Leah's memory came back and she pushed him, making him fly backward. She froze and looked at her hands panicked, not knowing what was going on. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes wide.

"Leah I'm sorry, but I had to do it or you would have died. You have to calm down."-Jacob said, walking over with his hands up.

"What, how?"-she stuttered confused.

"Our virus is carried in our saliva and with the right amount you change into this. When you first change you're really hungry, scared, confused and you don't know how to handle your knew form. But don't worry you'll get used to it."- He said kneeling in front of her.

"Is that what happened when you disappeared and Tyler and to Demetri?'-she asked wide eyed and still confused, but finally looking at him.

"Yeah, Edward made a deal with the protectors home on res that we don't turn people, but Nessie wanted me and when I turned her down she went crazy. When she found out I was going to ask you out she changed me; that's why I haven't been on the reservation, I'm not allowed. She's much older than I am so she's stronger, _was_ stronger than me, so I couldn't overpower her. But when she told me I had to be her lover and e to stay away from you I resisted, but then she threatened to kill you so I agreed. When I heard Demetri cheated on you I wanted him to suffer, so I tortured him then turned him so he'd have to live for all eternity as a monster, reliving what he did to you. Tyler was an idiot I'm not even sure how that happened. I'm so sorry."-he whispered as he caressed her face.

"The protectors?'-Leah asked

"Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady, and Seth up on the west side of res are protectors against our kind. Decades ago Edward agreed with them not to kill us or run us out if we didn't turn or feed on people here which is why we need to go."-he said urgently when he heard Edwards hiss to meet in the woods to retreat out of Forks somewhere new.

"I'm so hungry."-Leah said, grabbing her stomach as her eyes went black. Jacob smiled softly and helped her to stand, pulling her to him as they left what was left of the locker room.

"You need to feed."-he said as they made it to the gym and saw blood and dead half eaten bodies everywhere. _The Costume Ball You'll Never Forget_ banner was hanging down like an omen while the music kept playing. Leah buried her face into Jacob's chest to keep from seeing the destruction. He guided them over the bodies and moved to the woods where they saw erratic movement.

"What was that?"-Leah asked nervously and Jacob pulled her close and sniffed the air; he smiled.

"Your first meal."-he said just when Bella tripped and fell into view just ahead of them.

"You want me to eat her?"-Leah asked shocked and disgusted until a stomach hit her and she heard Bella cussing. She growled as her hands formed into claws; Jacob let her go and stood to the side. She began to approach Bell but looked unsure for a moment.

"Just feel your instincts."-he said encouragingly; Bella heard him and her head snapped up.

"Leah how the hell are _you_ still alive?"-Bella grumbled as she dusted herself off, not noticing Leah's new appearance.

When Leah didn't respond she looked up ready to make a snide comment but saw her new form. She screamed and tried to run, but tripped as Leah leaped, landing on her and had her first meal in this new life. Bella's screams turned into gurgles then a snap was heard alerting Jacob the Leah had snapped her neck. He stood unfazed and proud as he watched Leah, his mate, eating and filling her hunger. When she was done he walked over and wrapped his arms around her smiling; she smiled up at him but was still freaked at what she'd done and repulsed she _wasn't_ repulsed.

"Jake your body!"-Leah gasped, looking at Jacob as he turned to his normal self. He looked up at the sky.

"It's breaking dawn."-he said as he ushered her to where Edward and the other's smell was coming.

"So?"-she said as they saw them a few feet ahead.

"We only transform out of our control and become rogue when there is a full moon and once it's gone we go back to being ourselves, still this, but controlled, human food and all."-he said, smoothing her hair behind her ear as she changed back herself. She gasped and stumbled but he caught her; she caught her breath and nodded she was ok. He leaned down and kissed her, tongue and all, and pulled her close loving to finally be able to be with her.

"You changed her too!"-Rosalie hissed and Jacob reluctantly released Leah to turned to her.

"What do you mean to-"

"Rachel, Kim!"-Leah yelled surprised as she ran over to them. They embraced each other and hugged.

"How…what?"-they blabbered and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Paul and Jared were infected, but when Paul tried to eat me he ended up frenching me instead. He's even horny when he's not human."-Rachel said shaking her head as Paul came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around her.

"Only for you baby."-he said kissing her neck.

"Jared wasn't fully changed yet, so I kissed him hoping to stop him from completely changing then next thing I know, poof."-Kim said as she gestured to herself.

"I even held her hair while she ate."-Jared said lovingly, holding her hand.

"While she ate?"-Leah questioned

"Yeah, apparently you're really hungry when you're first changed and have no control, so we had to…feed."-Rachel said shuddering but her eyes went black as well as Kim's. Leah could see a difference in their behavior and appearance compared to her own. They seemed wild and twitchy as well as Paul and Jared. Edward had a very watchful eye on the four of them while Emmett stood not too far.

"You'll get used to it."-Emmett said dismissively.

"Who…who'd you um, eat?"-Leah asked

"I ate Lauren and Rachel ate Jessica."-Kim said sadly and shuddered. They might have been bitches but they were still human.

"I ate Bella."-Leah said in the same tone; there was a pause then they laughed loudly. Leah saw Jared and Paul licking their lips as Kim and Rachel's hands turned pale and formed claws just at the mention of feeding.

"Looks like they'll fit right in."-Jasper said shaking his head and Alice clapped, happy to have more girls.

"They need to be taken care of."-Rosalie hissed as she glared at Leah; Leah wasn't like the others and she made Rosalie feel threatened on top of annoyed. Jacob followed Rosalie's line of view and made to move when he saw who she was looking at. Demetri growled at her.

"What's the difference between us and you?'-Leah questioned as her eyes darkened, claws forming.

"I'll show you."-Rosalie smirked and lunged, grabbing Leah by the neck, hissing wildly.

Demetri went to lunge and take care of her, but Jasper held him back, pointing to Jacob as he leapt, but before he landed, Leah got out of Rosalie's hold and tore her head off. Everyone stopped shocked as Rosalie screamed. After a pause Alice finally ran over and put her head back on. Jacob landed and looked scary as he stood protectively in front of Leah as he hissed at Rosalie. Emmett hissed back, but Jacob's glare and growl had him shutting up and backing to his mate in silence.

"How did she do that; she shouldn't be able to overpower her?"-Jasper said in amazement.

"She got lucky."-Rosalie hissed, but was smart enough to stay where she was as Leah hissed and her eyes darkened more.

"It wasn't luck."-Jacob said, wrapping his arm around Leah's waist and kissing her head to calm her which she did, but kept her glare on Rosalie.

"How so?"-Edward asked as he gazed at Leah, thoroughly impressed and a little too interested for Jasper. He knew Edward so he knew that look and his curiosity over Leah wasn't a good thing when Jacob had clearly already staked his claim on her.

"I changed her."-Jacob stated.

"So?"-Edward said crossing his arms.

"I killed Nessie and when I did my human side merged with my inhuman side and something happened, what I don't know, but I'm stronger and in control even during a full moon. I think me changing and giving her my virus had the same effect on her."-he said, smiling down at her fondly. Edward didn't like this new bit of info, but kept it to himself.

"Why'd you kill Nessie?"-Alice asked curiously, but Edward and Demetri glanced at Leah knowing the answer.

"She tried to hurt Leah and I wasn't fucking having that!"-he growled. His eyes went dark and his grip on Leah tightened as he looked at Rosalie as a warning of what would happen if she tried her shit again; she would receive worse than Nessie. She went to speak, but Emmett shushed her, sensing a huge change not only in Jacob, but in their groups dynamic and didn't want to start anything.

"I guess these five are coming with us?"-Edward asked and they nodded not really having a choice in staying.

"She's my mate of course she is."-Jacob said and Edward raised an eyebrow as if to say _we'll see __while_ Demetri looked on sadly before turning his head. Jacob narrowed his eyes at this action, but Edward smirked and clapped his hands together.

"Very well, I take you all are mates too."-he asked not really caring and they nodded.

"You'll stay with one of us older ones and do as we tell you or we kill you. Leah seems special so I'll personally lookafter her."-Edward said and Jacob growled.

"She's with me you just worry about them."-he said glaring.

"I'm in charge; I'm only doing what a good leader would do, but she'll stick with you. I'll only step in if needed."-he said, slightly narrowing his eyes at Jacob before smirking and nodding at Leah. Just then there was a howl in the distance, but too close for comfort.

"It's time to go."-Jasper said as he grabbed Alice hand and they headed off at an inhuman speed. Rachel, Kim, looked around sadly as they held onto Paul and Jared before following the group. Jacob took a step but noticed Leah facing the other way with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?"-Jacob asked rubbing her back.

"All those people; I saw Angela, Ben, Sam, and Tanya killed right in front of me. My family, I'll never see them again and they won't know what happened to me."-she whispered as the wave of grief finally set in. She started to sob and Jacob enveloped her in his massive form, kissing her hair trying to soothe her.

"And we're just going to go off with the very people or _whatever_ the hell they are, _we_ are, that killed everyone."-Leah cried on his shoulder.

"We don't have a choice."-Jacob said softly, knowing all too well what she was feeling having been in this world for three years now. "Don't worry you'll get used to it."-he whispered into her hair.

"That's what I'm afraid of."-she whispered back. There was another howl, more this time and closer; Jacob pulled back.

"We really have to get out of here."-he said looking towards the direction it came from. Leah sighed as he kissed her forehead then took her hand. She looked back once more, saddened to leave her home, but the need to get out of there pulled her forward as they raced towards the sun and away from the howls, but most of all the destruction and devastation once known as Forks High.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you like! I couldn't decide which story I wanted to post so I'm either going to post the other b-all stories or send it to those who review this chap in a PM when they're done (2)& let you decide which one should be a part of this collection & put the others in a random one shot collection. Thanks for all the love on the other story. Took forever to finish this, so if it's mistakes oops :)

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…Okay I just have to ask did you guys hear about the teacher that started a sexual relationship with her student aid b/c he looked like Taylor Lautner & she loves Tay Tay? That is so messed up & she wasn't even pretty, not that that would make it okay, but come on. B/c he's minor they're not showing his face, but now I have got to see what he looks like. Now you can't even be fine in a class room, that is just crazy smh. Talk about a loser!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **__Don't know if I mentioned it, but__I__know the last chapter B-Ball has many errors. It was far longer than I thought it would be when I wrote it so I didn't feel like editing it lol. But, after rereading it today I cringed, gasped, smh & cried at how many errors were in it smh. I cringe I tell ya, cringe! I think when I wrote it I was studying/surfing the internet so I was half paying attention but that is no excuse for all those horrid errors *cringe*. So there is __**no way**__ I'm having my name connected to something so wrong, so I'll definitely be going back to B-Ball as well as FOP & fixing errors, the many many errors *cringe*_

_**Blackwater AZ Never Before**_

_**C-Camp**__- a place with temporary accommodations of huts, tents, or other structures, typically used by soldiers, refugees, prisoners, or travelers._

* * *

><p>"Here they come again."-Kim whispered with a smirk as she nudged Leah who scowled at her, but was smiling underneath.<p>

"So, what they do has nothing to do with me and vice versa."-she said, rolling her eyes as she went back to weaving the feathers into her brother Seth's tunic.

"What is this like the tenth time they've had to come to the water well to fill their tins? You know they're only doing it so _he_ can come over here."-Kim continued to instigate. Leah rolled her eyes and turned her back when she heard footsteps coming closer.

"You two need to stop it."-Rachel said as she rolled her eyes at Leah's behavior and the approaching group.

"Stop what?"-Leah asked

"Stop acting as if you hate each other we all know that's not the case; in fact it's _very_ far from it."-Rachel teased

"I do hate him; trust me it's not acting."-Leah scoffed. Kim and Rachel looked at each other as if to say _yeah right_; Leah pretended not to have seen it and continued acting as if her heart wasn't pounding, her throat dry or her palms sweating at the sound of the group's approach.

"Denial denial denial."-Kim tisked and Rachel chuckled.

"Why do you continue to insist on denying it Leah? Yes he's annoying and half the time I want to kill him and even tried when we were little, but you two actually make a _really_ cute couple and your personalities match: he's an ass you're a bitch, it's perfect. I can hook you up he is my brother; all you have to do is say the word girl."-Rachel said and Kim laughed as Leah glared at her needle, stabbing at the material.

"Hello ladies."-Embry, Jacob's (the object of Leah's hatred) wingman said in a "seductive" voice as they reached the well.

"Hey boys back for _another_ drink of water?"-Kim asked

"Well we're men so we need lots of nourishment."-Quil, Jacob's other wingman, said; Leah rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself.

"Hello Leah,"-Embry said and the guys chuckled as the girls held in their giggles at Leah's stiffening back; she ignored him and continued weaving.

"What'd that buffalo skin ever do to you?"-the object of her hatred said; when she ignored him he started calling her name repeatedly as if they were playing hide and seek. She huffed and glared at the needle harder, contemplating jabbing it into his neck. When his childish calling of her name didn't work, he turned to childishly throwing pebbles he'd picked off the ground at her. She breathed through her clenched teeth and when she had enough, jumped up and spun around.

"Would you cut that out!"-she shouted, but that just encouraged Jacob, making him throw more as he smiled at her. Their friends watched amused and threw each other knowing looks at their friends' display. Leah glared at him, balled her fist as she huffed before screeching and grabbed him by his collar and dunked his head into the well. Jacob thrashed about and swallowed tons of water before the guys were able to peel her off of him and bring him up for air. He gasped and sputtered as he coughed up water.

"You can't kill him Leah."-Rachel chastised and Leah pouted with a look of longing as she gazed at the well then back at Jacob.

"Fine,"-she mumbled and threw Jacob a dry cloak to dry off.

"You have a funny form of foreplay."-Jacob coughed, but smirked and winked at her none the less; their friends laughed hysterically. Leah gaped at him before grinded her teeth and was about to punch him in the face when they heard commotion and Seth and his friends came running over.

"What's going on?"-Kim asked as she watched the warriors mount their horses and speed off while some others ran around the camp.

"I don't know; dad left with the warriors and mom told me to come and get Leah and head for the mountain's safe location."-Seth wheezed just as Sam and his section came running over.

"Leah, Kim, Rachel let's go!"-Sam commanded as he grabbed Leah's arm. Jacob pushed him back and stood in front of Leah in a defensive position.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"-Jacob demanded.

"Jacob,"-Rachel started to warn Jacob to not disrespect a warrior let alone fight one, but was cut off when Paul grabbed her.

"Baby we need to get you and your friends out of here."-he said with panic and anger written all over his face, making Rachel nervous. Sam stepped forward, but Jacob didn't back down and remained in front of Leah; she put her hand on his shoulder and felt him un-tense slightly as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, but remained where he was.

"Sam, what's going on?"-she asked calmly as she side stepped Jacob, but kept her hand on his shoulder to keep him where he was and calm.

"The pale faces, they breached our land and are coming with great forces and weapons. We need to get all the women and children to the safety location!"-he exclaimed and everyone gasped.

"How did this happen?"-Embry asked as they all felt panic and death settle in over their land.

"They have weapons we've never seen. The stories are true; they can kill you from yards away. Even if we throw our spears by the time we hit our target their weapons would have killed or injured us. We already lost so many of our warriors in such a short amount of time."-Sam said, wanting to break down but being a warrior and leader of his section he refused. Kim, Rachel and Leah started crying.

"What's going to happen?"-Jacob asked as he glanced fearfully at Rachel then Leah.

"Because we've lost so many, we have to bump up those who were in training and preparing for their spirit quest to full warrior."-Jared said and the guy's eyes widened as Leah and Rachel sobbed.

"No!"-Rachel said as she pulled away from Paul and threw her arms around Jacob who was still in shock. He and his friends were only halfway through their teachings, nothing close to full warrior.

"Please don't take him he's not ready!"-she cried; Jacob pat her on the back as Paul came over and had to pry her off of him and hugged her.

"I'm sorry but it must be done."-Sam said remorsefully; Jacob nodded knowing there was no choice. He and his friends went to stand with Sam's section and the others Sam had recruited along the way and watched the heartbreaking scene with their own hearts breaking as well.

"Please, please no; he just started the teachings he hasn't even gone on a spirit quest!"-Leah wailed as she hung onto Seth's neck. Seth had tears running down his cheek and he and his friends were terrified; they'd just been selected to begin learning of the warrior ways, they were even less ready than Jacob and his friends.

"Leah,"-Seth cried as he hugged her. Jared hated to do it but they needed to go, so he pulled Seth away but Leah wouldn't let go and started shouting and kicking at him.

"Let him go."-Jared said, but she wouldn't and when Paul tried to pry her off it made her scream louder and fight harder, so Jacob went over, moved Paul out of the way and wrapped his arms around Leah.

"Leah you have to let go."-he whispered

"No, I can't he'll die."-she cried. Jacob started to slowly, cautiously pull her back.

"I'll look out for him I promise."-he whispered in her ear and she allowed him to slowly pull her away from Seth. She cried and her knees gave out, but Jacob held her up and turned her to him, hugging her. She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back and shushed her. Suddenly she realized Jacob too was going in to fight and pulled back.

"Jacob…I…"-she didn't know what to say but her eyes said it all. Jacob gave a small, sad smile and taped her nose.

"I know, I don't really hate you either."-he said and lightly ran his thumbs under her eyes to wipe her tears.

"Jacob,"-Sam called, so he hugged her tightly before kissing Leah's forehead and walking back over to the group of warriors.

"Paul you head your group and meet up with the others and get them to the safe point then meet us by the weapons cache."-Sam instructed; Paul nodded and each group went their separate ways with the women yelling and the men trying to not breakdown.

On their way to meet up with the other groups that gathered the women and children, they continued to hear shouting and loud booming noises. When they were halfway there tragedy struck. The pale faces had gained more ground and were fully inside the Quileute land and they weren't there for peace as the Natives once upon a time were lead to believe.

Paul instructed his team to move faster and make a tighter formation around the women while going from a quick walk to a hastened stride. When the pale faces started killing the warriors to snatch women and kill the children that were closer to them, Paul made them run a full out sprint. However, when they reached the meeting point where the other groups were, pale faces came charging from the woods shooting.

The women screamed and scattered as they grabbed whatever child they could if not their own. The warriors fought off the pale faces as long as they could to allow the women and children time to escape, but their weapons were far too superior for them to be able to do anything concrete. Some of Paul's men were hit while the rest fought the pale faces that were thrown from their horses. Weapon against weapon the warriors were no match, but fist to fist, man to man, the pale faces dropped like flies. Leah seeing Paul was injured while fighting two men, passed her little cousin Clair to Kim and ran back over to help.

Kim and Rachel yelled after her but knew they had to keep trying to get out of there, Rachel sobbing the entire way. Leah picked up a spear from a fallen warrior and jabbed it into one of the men attacking Paul before pulling it out and beating whoever else was around. Paul was embarrassed and angered that he a warrior was saved by a woman, but was grateful none the less. Leah stayed fighting off a few more men alongside Paul as best she could.

For a moment the warriors looked as though they had the upper hand, but more pale faces came charging in.

"Leah, get the hell out of here!"-Paul shouted and she hesitated before bolting the direction the women and children had run. Unfortunately it made no difference; the warriors who were still alive were beaten and tied up and the women and children were rounded up and taken away to what the pale faces called a camp.

_**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**_

Days, weeks, moths, no one knew how long they'd been stuck in the camp but it didn't matter. The men were separated from the women as well as the children, only allowed to interact when the guards were instructed to make them breed to ensure they'd always have slaves when the older ones died off; they did the same with the Africans they'd brought over who were treated even worse if possible. They were separated by a twenty foot fence with barbed wire along the top, so they could see each other just not touch or interact.

The guards enjoyed taking women for their pleasure and sick fantasies every day and night; the cries of the women could be heard throughout the camp. When the ruthless guards and men of power became aware of a married couple or men who were involved with one of the women, they delighted in raping the woman while making the man watch with no way to help her. Many women had taken their own lives because of shame they felt for being touched by another and a pale face no less, while some men took their lives because they couldn't protect the women and children or had to watch the death or assault of their wife. In all, it was a miserable place where death was welcomed and life was cursed.

One day Christopher Columbus, the man responsible for the "discovery" of the Native's lands, came to the camp and out of all the women, he took an obsession and possessiveness to Leah. She was _not_ to be touched by anyone, given most of what she asked and because of her status it somewhat gave her and her friends protection, an advantage and perks around the camp, but nothing special they were still captures. She'd lucked out countless times when Columbus was always called away every time he was about to "pleasure her like no Indian ever could" as he liked to put it. But lately he's become more frustrated and more aggressive with her because he hadn't gotten the alone time he wanted with her yet, making Leah increasingly worried.

Every day she, Rachel and Kim sat facing the gate where the men were or the front gate where those who were captured entered. Sam and Jared had been captured along with the other warriors in Sam's section who weren't murdered or beaten and left for dead, all except Jacob and his friends and Seth. The three women worried every day on the whereabouts of their brothers and friends, Leah being the worst.

She and Jacob had a love hate relationship: they hated that they loved each other, but loved their fighting and teasing, especially Jacob, but neither would ever admit it to the other. Leah would give anything to be able to tell him how she truly felt and forget about their bickering; she wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her, but after living in the camp she didn't care and was willing to take the risk. She didn't know if Jacob and Seth were dead or alive and it made her physically sick from the day she entered through the gates.

"Come on Leah you have to eat something."-Kim said softly as she tried to get Leah to eat the food they were allowed being Columbus' favorite. Leah sighed from her perch on the window that she sat in every night as tears slid down her face. She had barely eaten since they'd been captured and the women in the camp became worried at how thin she was.

She sat willing Jacob, his friends and Seth to come through the gate then chastised herself for wanting them to come to this horrible place. She was torn: wanting them there where she could see them and wanting them safe and free.

"Maybe we can try talking to Sam again tomorrow."-Rachel encouraged. They haven't been able to talk to Sam since he'd arrived; only seeing him through the gate. For a while he wouldn't look them in the eye, no doubt embarrassed he a leading warrior was captured, but lately his demeanor has been changing and they don't know what to think about that.

"You know we won't be able to."-Leah sighed as snow began to fall.

"Maybe tomorrow is the day we do; you never know."-Kim said, but she didn't believe it either.

After forcing her to take a few bites of food, the women went to sleep while Leah remained at the window in their run down cabin which was only slightly better than the others; it had a fireplace which was saying a lot. Her head was bowed as she prayed and cried for most of the night, until she saw something out the corner of her eye that was crawling from under the gate. Her head snapped up and she looked around the camp, but saw nothing, so she sighed and went back to praying thinking she must be mistaken.

She couldn't shake the image of something flashing out of her mind, so she squinted and looked back to where she thought she saw something and that's when she noticed footprints that were quickly being covered by the falling snow. She gasped and became excited.

"Leah, what are you still doing up?"-Kim asked groggily.

"I saw something! I think they're here, I think it's Jacob!"-she whispered excitedly and Kim's eyes widened as she rushed over to the window, but she frowned when she saw nothing.

"I don't see anything."-she said

"There are footprints."-Leah said smiling and pointing, but Kim looked at her worriedly.

"Leah there's nothing there, there aren't any footprints."-she said

"Yes there is they're rig-"-Leah silenced once she noticed the footprints were gone, covered by the snow.

"Kim they were right there I saw it!"-she said urgently.

"What's all the noise about?"-Rachel whispered, coming over to the window.

"Leah thinks she saw Jacob."-Kim said

"I _know_ I saw Jacob or _somebody_!"-Leah said angrily; Rachel and Kim looked at each other worriedly.

"It's ok Leah you're probably just sleepy."-Rachel said sympathetically.

"No, I saw something I swear."-Leah said pleadingly as she turned back to the window, desperately searching for the figure or footprints.

"It's ok sweetie; come on let's get you to bed."-Kim said

"But I saw something."-Leah whispered confused as they led her to her cot and tucked her in. The rest of the night she thought about the shadow and the footprints in the snow.

The next morning Rachel and Kim kept an eye on a distressed Leah. They were even more worried because there were rumors that Columbus was coming and they were closing down the camp and taking the women they liked to the next lands they would take over and kill everyone else. They knew Leah would be going because Columbus would never leave her behind, but they weren't sure if being her friend would spare them and neither Kim nor Rachel knew if they wanted to be spared from death if their husbands Jared and Paul were killed.

Leah was sitting on a broken down bench just looking at nothing when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Sam, Paul and Jared watching them, her. Kim and Rachel were too busy in their conversation to notice the men watching them. Sam gave a motion with his hands as if he was sleeping before shaking his head no. Leah sat up and nudged Rachel and Kim and tilted her chin towards the guys. Sam repeated his actions and also indicated they should do something about what they were wearing before walking away when a guard came by.

"What does that mean?"-Kim asked confused.

"It seems like he doesn't want us to sleep, but I don't know what he was doing pulling his tunic tighter."-Leah said

"I think it means stay warm or dress warm or something."-Rachel said and they looked at each other confused and unsure, but excitement built in the pit of Leah's stomach. She knew something was up, something big was about to happen.

The rest of the day they pondered what Sam could mean and why. The guards were packing things the entire day and moving barrows out, leading them to believe the rumors were true and tonight would be their last night in the camp one way or another. When it was time for bed, all three of them remained at the window this time. The time drew on and they began to fall asleep and nod off when they heard a rattling noise coming from the gate dividing the men from the women.

"What's that?"-Kim asked scared.

"Look right there!"-Leah said as she pointed to where the gate was rattling as figures shimmied from underneath and disappeared into Sam's cabin and the rest of the men's side of the camp.

"Oh my God they're going to start killing them tonight!"-Rachel panicked.

"Sam must have known and wants us to run for it."-Leah said alarmed and they woke the other women in their cabin and made sure they all dressed in their heaviest skins and grabbed whatever they could use as a weapon and hid it under their skirts. When shadows slipped past their windows the women grew frightened and grabbed on to each other. The back window started to slowly open, so Leah grabbed her ratty boot and began to beat whoever it was.

"Stop, stop I'm here to get you out!"-the person whisper yelled.

"Jacob,"-Leah gasped in shock as she dropped the boot and covered her mouth. Jacob shimmied the rest of the way through the window followed by Embry and Quil.

"Jacob!"-Rachel shouted and ran over hugging him. He shushed her but hugged her briefly before pulling back.

"We need to get out of here we don't have much time."-Quil said and they began hoisting the women through the back window. Jacob turned to Leah when it was only a few women left. They stared at each other briefly before he rushed to her and hugged her close.

"I thought you were dead."-she cried and he pulled her tighter.

"No, we got away while they were taking the others."-he said, burying his face into her hair.

"But they got Sam and Jared; what happened, how'd you get away?"-she asked, still clinging to him.

"He told us to run and save ourselves so there could be some hope our people would survive and maybe find a way to get back and help the captured."-he said as he pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Seth,"-she asked and he smiled.

"He's fine."-he said and she sighed relieved, but at her question filled eyes he continued.

"We got away and waited until everything calmed down before we came back and it took us a while to find you guys then even longer to figure out how to get in and out without being caught. When we finally figured it out, I crawled under the gate in the night and found Sam. I snuck in and out several times. He told us to get as much information on the outside as we could then came up with a plan. When we found out that Columbus guy was going to kill everyone and close this place down we moved our plans ahead."-he explained and she nodded just as there was a wolf's howl not far from the camp.

"Jake,"-Embry said as he went to jump through the window after getting the last woman out; Jacob nodded and turned back to Leah.

"That was Seth."-Jacob said as he grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her to the window.

"Seth,"-she said confused.

"We had to kill any pale face or guard we saw surrounding the camp and surrounding areas and he and his friends are on guard just outside the grounds. The howl means we don't have much time."-he said

"Everyone is out?"-she asked and he nodded.

"We're the last ones. Are you warm?"-he asked as he fixed her tunic and pulled her clothes tighter around her. Now she understood Sam didn't want them to sleep because they'd need to move as quickly as possible in the night and wanted them to dress warm to protect against the snow and cold.

"I'm fine,"-she said as tears fell from how relieved she was that everyone was safe and they'd be out of there but also because she was terrified they'd be caught. Jacob seeing this pulled her to him.

"Everything will be ok; we'll get to the mountains where the pale faces can't find us."-Jacob soothed as he kissed her forehead.

"How do you know?"-she said trying hard not to cry and failing.

"Because, I'd be damned if I let anything happen to you."-he said

"Why,"-she asked

"We have warrior alongside the trail leading to the mountains and they'll join us at each checkpoint making our numbers greater. You really think I'd just leave and not take my sister and friends with me, _you_ with me? I told you I don't really hate you…all the time."-he said smiling and she shrugged.

"Besides you almost drowned me at the well, I owe you one."-he smiled and she gave a tear filled smile.

"We better hurry."-she said and turned to hop up when he turned her back around. She went to speak, but he cut her off with his lips. She gasped giving him the opportunity to surge his tongue into her mouth; she moaned lightly as he pulled her closer and frenched her senseless. He pulled back slowly before placing his hands on her face, leaning in once more to give her a gentle kiss on the lips that had her on fire. He pulled back and opened his eyes slowly.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?"-he breathed just as another howl broke out.

"Since the water well?"-she said and he smiled.

"_Longer_; our friends are annoying but they have good eyes. We only fight because we like each other."-he said and she scoffed.

"_You_ like _me_."-she said

"I think that kiss proves I'm not the only one."-he whispered arrogantly into her neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist and hoisted her up in the window.

"I don't _like_ you…I love you Jacob."-she said sincerely, feeling a weight lifted instantly. He was dumbfounded and elated all at once, but before he could respond she jumped out the window into Embry's waiting arms and ran off towards the woods.

"Now I owe her for drowning me and this."-Jacob said with a smile as he touched his hand to his tingling lips before jumping out the window and to the woods where the woman he'd worked so hard to rescue was with Seth waiting for him to safely guide them to their new home where they could live in peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! I forgot all about this story the past couple of weeks and kept forgetting or had no time to write up this prompt but finally I did. I sat down and started writing and it's just happens to be Columbus Day I swear it wasn't planned. I don't understand how Columbus could have a holiday or how ppl could like this man. He committed genocide and almost wiping out an entire ppl, raped and molested women, lied, manipulated, enslaved, cheated and stole yet he gets a holiday. Not only that but the fool didn't know what he was doing or where he was going and got lost and thought he was in India; that's why ppl call Natives, Indian or "American Indian" which is completely ignorant and stupid. India lucked out when he went the wrong way._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…and I'll give you some energy mints, oh wait I better not you might get in trouble. Can you believe four students at some high school were suspended b/c the staff thought they were taking drugs but when they found out they weren't they were STILL suspended anyway. They didn't even know what the srudent took but decided to suspend them on "gross misconduct for taking an unknown product." Are you KIDDING ME?! I would have raised so much hell if that was my kid smh pure stupidity. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blackwater AZ Never Before**_

_**D-Dad**__- A father, a male parent; Used to address one's father._

"You what?"-Jacob yelled outraged and started shaking as he tightened his grip on her waist. Edward had given them their privacy to talk and dance but was monitoring them and heard her pained cry as Jacob's grip tightened and his thoughts became angry and jumbled. He quickly excused himself from Charlie who wasn't talking about anything anyway and dashed to his new bride's side, pushing Jacob back.

"You leave now!"-Edward said in a dark voice as he took a defensive stance in front her, the new Mrs. Cullen, with Emmett and Jasper who felt the pure hatred disbelief and anger rolling off Jacob like water on glass, flanking him. Jacob continued to growl and shake, more so now that Edward was in front of him.

"I will _not_ let you touch her. You'll only hurt her!"-Jacob said in a deadly voice as his eyes darkened with his wolf rising to the top, growling fiercely. He heard branches snap and knew his babysitters had come out from hiding.

"You mean like you are doing now?"-Edward hissed and crouched.

Before Jacob could speak, Sam stepped out in the nude, in human form, with his hands up to show he meant no harm before grabbing Jacob who fought and snarled. Jared phased next and grabbed Jacob's other side since he was too powerful at this point for just one man, wolf or vampire, to be able to control on their own.

"Get. Him. Out of here…_now_!"-Edward hissed slowly as his eyes turned a light red from anger not hunger. Sam nodded and grabbed Jacob, yanking him to the cover of the trees as Jared pushed him; Jacob fought and growled with great force. They ended up phasing and fighting Jacob, but managed to get him away from the house. Paul who had remained in wolf form, stayed behind for a minute to ensure the leeches didn't follow and when he was sure they wouldn't, ran to catch up.

"_Jacob stop it, calm down now_!"-Sam commanded as he Jared and Paul drug Jacob further away from the reception. Jacob fell instantly from the weight of the command and his fighting against it. He growled and snarled, snapping his teeth as he tried to get up and go back to kill Edward.

"_Release me now Sam."-_he growled as he continued to fight against the command with no success. Sam puffed out his chest and walked over to Jacob.

"_Go home now and you are not allowed to come back to the Cullens for the rest of the night_."-he commanded. Jacob growled as his legs moved towards home on their own accord; Sam sighed and shook out his fur.

"_Should we tell Harry and the elders what's going to happen?_"-Jared asked

"_No, they'll find out once Billy gets home and sees his house burnt down_."-Sam scoffed and he and the two other wolves trotted back home.

Jacob stormed into the house and started throwing and breaking things, not caring what it was or who it belonged to.

A couple of hours passed before the Elder Clearwaters and Blacks came home. They weren't in a bad mood, but they weren't in a good one either which was understandable after today's events. However, when the Clearwater's pulled up to drop the Blacks off, once Billy saw his stereo flying out of the living room window he was pissed. He growled and stormed off with Sarah calling after him.

"Billy don't hurt him!"-she called but he growled and stormed into the house to see Jacob about to throw his new fishing gear.

"Put that down _now_!"-Billy hissed and his command made Jacob double over even if it wasn't extreme. Billy grabbed the gear before it hit the floor and turned his heated gaze to his furious son.

"What the hell Jacob! I know you're upset, we all are, but that doesn't give you an excuse to destroy my house!"-Billy shouted

"You're all upset?"-Jacob scoffed as he stood up and faced his father head on, even though he towered over him and he was half of Billy's intimidating size.

"Billy,"-Harry called once he reached the living room to remind him to use grace, knowing his friend was about to lose it.

"Do you know what you've done? Look at this place"-Billy growled

"What I've done? What about what you've done or Harry?"-Jacob shouted and Harry growled under his breath.

"I am the chief and he is an elder it was not your decision."-Billy shouted

"I did what was best regardless of how much it pained me, so don't you dare act like you're the only one who cares!"-Harry growled as he took a step forward. Billy, though mad, took a step in front of Jacob to block him from the anger that was boiling in a shaking Harry Clearwater. Just then their wives came in and Sue put her hand on Harry's shoulder, calming his shaking instantly; Sarah went over to Billy and did the same.

"Billy, Harry,"-Sue said and tilted her head behind Billy. The two men looked down to see a sobbing Jacob crying on his knees with his head in his hands. Billy's face fell and he swallowed at his son's pathetic lost state as he kneeled down in front of him.

"It'll be alright son."-he said quietly as he put a hand on Jacob's back.

"He's going to have a real honeymoon."-Jacob mumbled through his tears.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"-Sarah asked; Jacob looked up to her and the room with bloodshot eyes.

"Edward, she said their going to have a normal honeymoon just like any other couple, _human_ couple."-he said. The elders looked to each other and once realization dawned on everyone, the women gasped with Sue crying and the men shaking. Harry was so bad he had to run out to the forest behind the Black's home.

"How do you know this Jacob?"-Sue demanded through her tears.

"Because she told me."-he growled before bolting out of the house and out of his human form, howling to the heavens. Billy growled and shook as he stood.

"Call the packs _now_!"-he growled and the women were already on their phones.

_**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**_

It had been two weeks since the wedding and one week since Jacob came back from running off to probably try and find the honeymooners. No one knew where they'd gone with Edward making it a surprise.

After the meeting and almost starting a battle with the Cullens, the La Push wolves decided they would wait and see what would happen and listen for any excuse on how there was an accident or disaster of some kind. Jacob paced the treaty line every day, snarling and snapping at anything that got near him; tonight he was home waiting for that call he was dreading when Quil came bursting into his house.

"She's back!"-he exclaimed and Jacob jumped off the couch and raced out the door to the Clearwaters' with Quil right behind him. On the way he howled loudly, signaling the packs to form.

"Jacob, Quil what's wrong?"-Older Quil asked once they burst through the door having heard the howl. The other wolves could be heard pounding the ground as they gathered in the backyard.

"Jacob,"-Harry said once everyone was there.

"They're back!"-he sneered and everyone started mumbling.

"How do you know?"-Levi asked and Jacob looked to Quil.

"I was in Forks and I heard some of the kids up there talking about how it's a shame she got so sick and on her honeymoon."-he said and growls erupted.

"They're lying!"-Seth growled

"She's turning!"-Embry growled

Harry was trying his damndest to keep from exploding and destroying everything in sight.

"Let's go!"-Jacob growled and turned to undress when Billy caught his arm.

"Wait a minute son."-he said

"What do you mean wait a minute? They've turned her, they broke the treaty!"-Jacob shouted. Billy motioned to the older man, the fathers of Sam's pack.

"We aren't even sure what exactly is going on but we'll talk to the Cullens and find out. You second wolves stay put. Sam have half of your best wolves on patrol until I give further instruction."-Billy ordered and went back into the house with the older men.

"Is he serious?"-Seth asked annoyed and in disbelief.

"Fuck this,"-Jacob said and made to leave when Sam grabbed his arm.

"Go home now."-Sam commanded and Jacob growled and shook as his body went in the direction of his home.

"Sam-"Paul started but Sam cut him off and put his hand up.

"You heard Billy; we don't need Jacob doing anything stupid."-he said and gave instructions to his pack.

Jacob reached his house and called Sam and Billy every cuss word he could think of until something dawned on him. He smiled, tip toed out the door, hopped onto his bike and took off for the Cullens.

_**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**_

Being on his bike enabled him to get past the wolves before turning his bike to full power. He was going to kill Edward and those Cullens even if it meant dying himself.

When he pulled in front of the mansion, the door swung open with a crazed looking Edward standing in the doorway looking right at him. Jacob almost recoiled at how terrible the leech looked. His eyes were red and sunken in, his lips were cracked, his hair was even more disheveled than it usually was. Overall, Edward looked like shit.

Jacob threw his bike down and marched straight up to Edward and punched him in his face, pounding Edward a few feet into the ground; he didn't even attempt to defend himself.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!"-Jacob shouted and kicked Edward, sailing him across the yard. He stalked after him and grabbed him by his collar to look him in the eye.

"You turned her, you turned her you bastard!"-Jacob growled before he was pulled off by Carlisle and Emmett.

"It's alright,"-Edward said to them as he picked up a piece of his face that had broken off from the force of Jacob's punch and put it back in place where it molded back almost instantly, disgusting Jacob even further.

"Jacob she hasn't been turned I can assure you."-Edward said as he got off the ground.

"Bullshit! Was that the best you could do huh: she got a South American virus? Really Edward? As old as you are and as smart as you think you are, I figured you leeches could come up with something better than that."-Jacob laughed callously.

"While we might have fabricated her condition and how it occurred, I can assure she has not been turned."-Carlisle said and Jacob scoffed and faced Carlisle.

"Then where is she I want to see her."-he growled

"I don't think that-"

"_Now_,"-Jacob demanded.

"Not until you calm down."-Edward said; Jacob just glared at him but clamed none the less, so Edward nodded and they let Jacob go.

Jacob impatiently followed behind Edward; when they entered Rosalie hissed at Jacob who ignored her.

"Love, there's someone here to see you."-Edward said softly.

"Who,"-a weak voice Jacob barely recognized said just as Edward stepped aside.

Jacob gasped at the sight of her. She was pale, yellow even and her bones were poking at her skin, her eyes were sunken and discolored. She looked terrible! He slowly walked over to her and dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes at the fragile state of the woman he loved.

"Leah,"-he whispered as he looked her over once more. He shook his head and looked to Edward who looked utterly pained and miserable.

"I am,"-Edward said as he looked at his wife, his Leah.

"Leah what-what the hell happened to you?"-Jacob asked as tears fell from his eyes. She smiled weakly at him and touched his face with her frail hand. Jacob placed his hand over hers and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Hi Jacob,"-she whispered

"Leah what happened to you?"-Jacob demanded but in a hushed tone. Edward having read her mind, dashed forward wrapping his arms around her protectively, making Jacob growl and confused.

"Love, I don't think that is such a good idea."-he said to her. He knew Jacob wasn't exactly in his normal mind and if she showed him the cause of her current state he'd snap.

"He's going to find out anyway."-she said and lightly pushed away from him; Edward didn't like it but knew she was right, so he stood behind the couch ready to swoop in if needed.

"What am I going to find out?"-Jacob asked as he eyed the vampires that were visibly tense.

"This,"-Leah said and lifted the cover that was draped around her. "I'm pregnant Jacob."-she smiled and his eyes widened and mouth slacked. It didn't make sense.

"How-how-what? How did this happen, how is this possible?"-he asked at a loss for words.

"I told you I was going to have a normal honeymoon."-she said and glanced at Edward. It dawned on Jacob what had happened and he growled low and slowly stood.

"You mean to tell me-"

"Edward and I are going to be parents, he's going to be a dad and I'm going to be a mom, a mom."-she chuckled as she rubbed her belly. Jacob's eyes widened and he growled and started shaking, so Edward swooshed and grabbed him, throwing him out the door and crouched.

"You will not phase near my wife!"-he hissed

"She shouldn't be your wife!"-Jacob shouted

"That's not your decision."-Edward hissed

"How could you do that to her, do you even know what the hell it is she's carrying? How is this even possible and why the hell is she so fucking huge? She looks like she's nine months pregnant already!"-Jacob shouted at anything that could hear as he paced.

"We don't know how this happened or why exactly she's progressing so rapidly, but Carlisle suspects it's due to the child being half vampire."-Edward said and Jacob spun on him.

"That's it, that's all you have to say? She is fucking dying! Whatever the hell that is inside of her that _you_ put there is _killing_ her!"-he hollered

"You don't think I know that!"-Edward shouted making birds fly away. "Whatever that is inside of her is killing her, eating its way out and it's my fault and there's nothing I can do about it!"-he continued looking as if the world was at an end and to him it was.

"Take the thing out of her!"-Jacob said as if it was painfully obvious.

"She won't let us."-Edward sighed as he dropped to his knees.

"Fuck what she wants. I think her recent decisions have proven she doesn't always make the best choices."-Jacob scoffed

"Carlisle won't perform any form of surgery on her without her permission and she won't let any of us, me included, near her without Rosalie present."-Edward said

"Then I'll kill blondie while you get rid of that..._thing_ that's inside of her."-Jacob said and Edward actually chuckled. Jacob sighed and tried to think of something to not only get Leah away from the Leeches and back home with him, but to get that little leech out of her without hurting her.

"This never would have happened if she would have chosen me."-he said

"I know,"-Edward said and Jacob gave him a side glance.

"Jacob, what I'm about to ask is unheard of but I'm desperate."-Edward said as he slowly stood, barely able to meet Jacob's eyes. Jacob crossed his arms ready to tell Edward to go fuck himself if he thought he was going to do anything for him.

"I need you to convince Leah to abort the monster and be with you."-Edward said and Jacob looked at him skeptically.

"You mean you'd let her be with me just like that? After all of our fighting and the wedding you'd hand over, your wife?"-Jacob asked unbelieving.

"You can give her a normal life Jacob. You can give her children, be a dad to her kids that won't try to eat their way out of her."-Edward pleaded

"In order for that to happen I have to have sex with her, you know that right?"-Jacob asked raising an eyebrow, testing Edward.

"Yes, I've been lucky enough to have had her this long and I'd be happy just to have her as my wife even if that means she is with you in every other way."-Edward said as he stepped forward.

"You mean you're asking me, giving me permission to share your wife with you?"-Jacob asked dumbfounded, eyes wide mouth open.

"Yes,"-Edward answered without pause. Jacob blinked at the absurdness of it all then cussed at the fact he was actually going to do it. They walked back into the house with Jacob still trying to come to grips with the fact he was going to try and convince Leah to let him share her with Edward. He shook his head and kneeled by Leah's head while Edward stood off to the side with his family giving him remorseful looks having heard what he asked of Jacob.

"Jacob are you alright?"-she asked at seeing his face; he smiled and lightly grabbed her hand.

"Leah that thing inside you is going to kill you."-he whispered as a tear fell just at the thought of it.

"That thing is my baby Jacob and I love it. I'm not getting rid of it; they couldn't make me and neither can you."-she said as she tried to sit up; Jacob helped her then took both her hands in his.

"Leah what part of you are going to die did you not understand?"-he said

"Ja-"

"You can't ask me to stand by and watch you die, watch you kill yourself when you could have been saved."-he said quietly and that made her cry.

"I'm not going to die Jacob and you're not going to lose me."-she said hushed; he cupped her face.

"If it's a child you want I can give that to you. You can still choose me Leah just get rid of that-" he said pointing to her huge belly "and come home with _me_. We can make love every day and all night. I can literally give you a liter of kids. Just say yes."-Jacob pleaded. She looked at him shocked then to Edward who hung his head with a pained expression.

"I'm not leaving Edward and I am not having an abortion! How could you even a- ouch!"-she gasped and slumped forward clutching her stomach. Edward was there right away and Carlisle ran to the kitchen.

"Leah honey,"-Edward said looking more lost than anyone has ever seen him. He looked to Jasper who nodded and poured calm and relief over her in waves. She gasped and took deep breathes.

"I'm alright it's just my rib. I think the little one is hungry."-she said as she sat back in Edward's arms.

"Here you go dear."-Carlisle said as he handed her a very large glass that Jacob smelled was blood. He gaged when the glass passed his nose and gaped when he saw Leah drink it straight up as if it was water or whiskey.

"Thank you."-she sighed and pat her stomach.

"Did you just drink blood?"-Jacob asked as if to reassure himself that he hadn't lost his mind and did indeed see what he thought he just saw.

"Yes,"-Leah said not meeting his eyes.

"That's all she can keep down. The baby appears to be more vampire than human and gets violent when it's hungry."-Edward answered Jacob's question.

"You mean that _thing_ is breaking her body apart and now she's drinking blood?"-Jacob growled dangerously as he stood. The Cullen men readied themselves, knowing there would be no more talking.

"I'll be alright Jacob."-Leah tried to reassure but looked even weaker than when Jacob came back from his talk with Edward.

"Leah wake up! You are letting some creature grow inside of you that not only is breaking your body apart and eating you but will probably kill everything in its path once it eats its way out! You are going to die a fool while that thing eats and kills everyone in its path!"-Jacob shouted, through with being nice to her.

"My baby isn't a murderer and I'm not going to die!"-Leah cried

"That's enough Jacob I think it's time for you to leave."-Edward said but he ignored him.

"Yes you are just look at you!"-he shouted

"No I'm not, Edward is going to change me before that happens."-she said then regretted it the moment she was done; she cussed and avoided Jacob's eyes, looking into the empty glass. Jacob froze for a moment before shaking so bad the vases and figurines fell to the floor shattering.

"What did you just say?"-he growled so fiercely it had some of the Cullens back away.

"Jacob please don't do this."-she cried

"I'm sorry Leah but I can't allow that. I already lost you once and I sure a sell will not lose you to the eternal living dead."-Jacob said then stepped back.

Having read his mind, Edward hissed and jumped just as Jacob phased and lunged at him. Rosalie got Leah out of the room and locked upstairs where she stood guard. Before Edward and Jacob could collide, Jacob was knocked on his side by a powerful force. He looked up snarling to see a huge Billy growling at him with his red and brown fur bristled and teeth bared. Jacob tried to fight but was all but powerless against the larger much more powerful wolf.

"_Outside now_!"-Billy ordered before biting Jacob on the neck to reinforce his command. Jacob whimpered, submitting immediately and bolted outside once Billy released his hold.

Harry, Older Quil, Levi and the other wolves in the first pack were outside in wolf form. The Cullens had never seen Billy's generation in wolf form but knew the wolves to be huge by the ones they've dealt with in the past and having seen Sam's second pack patrolling. But these wolves, these wolves were magnificent creatures in all different colors no doubt matching or having similarity to their children's fur. The Cullens knew if a war broke out not only would it be short but they'd lose.

"_Not only did I tell the second pack to stay in La Pus but Sam gave you an alpha command! How the hell are you even here?_"-Billy boomed making Jacob whimper and cower more. When Jacob didn't answer fast enough, Billy's huge paws carried him over to him, towering over Jacob's comparatively small red form.

"_Explain_!"-Billy commanded.

"_Sam only commanded me to go home he didn't say to stay home_."-he answered against his will with his head down. Billy growled and snapped his teeth at him; Jacob jumped back, bumping into Harry.

"_Harry it's Leah_-"

"_Quiet_,"-Older Quil demanded.

"_You don't understand she's pregnant. Cullen is the father!"-_Jacob cried and the wolves gasped. The first pack was just as shocked as Jacob had been and didn't know what to think, say or do.

"_My baby_,"-Harry whimpered then dashed behind a bush. Billy watched him before turning back to Jacob.

"_Go home now! And as long as Sam is your packs alpha you will do as he says; am I clear_?"-Billy commanded.

"_Yes_,"-Jacob whimpered and took off for home.

Billy was at a complete lost for words and felt Harry's fury and confusion before he phased out to confront the Cullens, most of all Edward, and see Leah. He sighed and ordered the rest of his pack to stay out and stand watch and not to come in unless necessary, while he phased back and went in the house with Harry.

_**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**_

Because Jacob had run off and pretty much broke the treaty, Billy had order Sam to have all his pack phased and on patrol just in case the Cullens showed up. When Jacob phased in they could feel him at first, but Billy quickly put up his block so they couldn't hear what was going on. But once he removed it when he ordered Jacob home, they were given a front row seat to everything that had transpired.

Seth gasped whimpered and cried while the other growled and howled. The howls and growls could be heard at the Cullen mansion making them very un-eased and some scared even_._

"_Jacob, tell me that was a bad dream you're remembering."-_Seth begged as Jacob trotted into the clearing where the wolves had unconsciously gathered after reading his thoughts.

"_Nope, Cullen somehow got her pregnant and the thing is killing her. Your dad and my dad are over there now."-_he huffed as he paced.

"_So when do we strike?"-_Paul asked ready to go.

"_We don't_,"-Sam said and they grumbled and growled.

"_We do nothing until we get word from Billy_!"-he command and they clamped their mouths shut.

"_We need to kill that thing before it kills Leah_!"-Jacob exclaimed

"_And how do you plan on doing that without hurting or killing Leah in the process?"-_Sam asked

"_I don't know but we'll think of something. We need to do it now before it's too_ _late_."-Jacob said as he took a few steps forward.

"_I said we wait_."-Sam hissed.

"_Sam he's going to turn her_!"-Seth shouted

"_Quiet Seth_!"-Sam commanded and Seth fell whimpering. Jacob growled and got in Sam's face, puffing out his chest much like Billy did to him.

"_We are going to the Cullens and killing every last one of those leeches, getting that thing out of Leah and bringing her home where she belongs to live with me. Am I clear?"-_Jacob growled as he stood over Sam.

"_So now you're big and bad Jacob? You haven't even been man enough nor had the balls to take the position as alpha! You should have been alpha of the second pack but since you pussied out I am. And as alpha I am telling you and all of you to stand down and wait for further orders. Do I make myself clear?"-_Sam shouted and everyone bowed their heads saying yes. Jacob growled as the weight of the command as he tried to fight against it.

"_I want to bring her home and kill those leeches just as much as the rest of yo,u but we'll wait. Once we're given orders we'll carry them out as given."_-Sam said and turned to go back on patrol when…

"_No_,"-Jacob growled. Everyone froze shocked and uneasy.

"_Excuse me_,"-Sam said, turning around to see Jacob stand on wobbly legs before shaking his fur out and puffing out his chest.

"_I said no_."-he said clearly and Sam growled.

"_It was an order not a request."-_Sam said as he showed his teeth. Jacob did the same as he stood paw to paw with Sam.

"_I don't take orders from a_ Uley."-Jacob spat and the pack whined not knowing what to do.

"_I am alpha and you will stand down_."-Sam growled, trying desperately to show his dominance.

"_You were a substitute alpha or did you forget you were keeping my seat warm until further notice?"-_Jacob growled. Sam tried giving Jacob commands but nothing worked leaving Sam shocked, confused and scared.

"_You don't know what you're getting yourself into_."-Sam warned, trying to stand taller but Jacob seemed to be growing with every passing minute.

"_We attack the Cullens now_."-Jacob said and the pack started to get on edge not knowing who to follow. Seth was already on his feet while Quil slipped away unnoticed, to call the Cullens in hopes he'd catch Billy or someone of the first pack.

"_Everybody stand down!"-_Sam commanded and it seemed to work but not as strong as before.

"_No, everybody get ready. Save Carlisle for last so he'll get that thing out of Leah then we'll kill him. As for the rest, kill every Cullen and leech we find but Leave Edward to me."-_Jacob commanded and the weight fell on everyone and they took off. Though they all wanted to kill the Cullens, they didn't know what Billy's orders would be or what would happen once they got there. They threw their heads back and howled as wolf after wolf left the clearing, following behind their new alpha.

Quil had caught Billy while they were still at the mansion. They decided they wouldn't kill the thing inside Leah because then she would die too, but they would stay and watch and if she looked as though she would die they told Carlisle he had no choice but to do it or they'd kill everyone in his family, leaving him the lone survivor. They knew saving Leah might mean changing her and for Harry's sake and Harry's sake only, Billy reluctantly and painfully granted Edward permission to change her if needed. Harry was distraught and beside himself when he saw Leah and refused to leave her or let any of the Cullens near her except Carlisle and Jasper who helped her sleep and relieve her pain.

"Alright you stay on the res."-Billy said into the phone. Everyone but Harry who was in his own world of worry and Leah. had heard what Quil said over the phone and took a stance outside, preparing for the worst. The first pack didn't want to do it and knew they were probably forced, but their sons were coming to start a war and Leah could be killed in the process and they couldn't allow it. Because they were on Cullen land they couldn't tell them to stay out of it, but "suggested" they remain on and around the porch.

"Damnit!"-Billy shouted and slammed his fist on the glass coffee table shattering it. He knew how deep Jacob's love for Leah ran and how he was willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe. He and Harry understood, after all Sarah was Billy's imprint and Sue Harry's, all the first pack were imprinted so they can understand loving so fiercely. But that was an imprinted wolf, Jacob's feelings and connection to Leah were this deep _without_ an imprint, sometimes even more fierce; like something no one has ever seen or felt.

"What is it?"-Harry asked as he came downstairs. Billy told him everything and after Harry calmed down they went outside with the rest of their pack that stood just at the tree line awaiting the second pack's arrival. The snarls and growls got closer and closer. Billy tried to patch into the second pack, but shockingly there was a block no doubt placed by Jacob who probably didn't even know he was doing it. Billy could only get through in little snippets, making no sense in the broken dialect.

The Cullens hissed when the second pack came into view up ahead just above the trees.

"_I can't get through_."-Billy whimpered. He knew they'd win in a fight but there was no way he'd put his hands, paws, on his son. None of his pack could bear to think of hurting their kids or each other's or worse, but the second pack had to stand down.

"_It won't come to a fight_."-Levi tried to reassure as he saw his son Sam running towards them.

"_How do you know_?"-Harry snapped. His little boy was foaming at the mouth; he knew Jacob didn't need to command him he already wanted blood, Cullen blood. Now he had to protect his daughter while trying hard to not hurt his own son.

"_Billy can just phase back and command him to stop_."-Levi said and that seemed to ease the first pack greatly; Billy gave a heavy sigh.

"If it doesn't work…God help us."-he said before phasing back to human.

Snarls and growls ripped through the air and the Cullens crouched ready as Billy raced forward, in hopes to command his heartbroken son to stop, leading his pack to meet Jacob's pack head on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>__Hope you like! I had this idea in my head ever since I started this and even though it didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to I think it's ok. Thanks to those who reviewed, added, faved & alerted it is as always loved and appreciated. I've been trying to write for a while but I have a very stupid professor who has taken up all of my time *flips desk*. Just three more weeks and I'll never have to see her stupid face again!_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…& I'll get you a Powerball lottery ticket! No seriously nobody won so it's now up to $425 MILLION *faints* Do you know what I could do with that money! I never played the lottery before but you'd better believe I'll be playing this week. If I start posting all these happy, cheesy, feel good stories then just know I won the lottery & if I didn't, well prepare to cry *puts game face on*_


End file.
